


Frozer (Revamped)

by hidayasu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidayasu/pseuds/hidayasu
Summary: A rewrite of season 2, episode 8, AKA, where Adrien DOES reveal himself, Ladybug becomes the embodiment of YEET, and what we all wanted to see happen ACTUALLY happens.





	1. Frozer

It had been another day, another successful rescue, thanks to none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir. It should have been just like any other day. But that was the funny thing about life, wasn’t it? Some days just had a way of surprising you.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to grab the rose from the rescued man’s bouquet, but once he did it, Chat Noir felt emboldened, powered, invigorated. He knelt to a knee, holding out the rose to his beloved Lady, in the same way he offered his heart. “For you, My Lady.”

She gaped at him for a stunned moment, before she regained her bearings, shaking her head with an amused huff. “Seriously, Cat Noir?” She asked, gently pushing the rose back. “You’re about to transform back.” she argued in amusement, pointing to the very hand which held the rose.

He brought his hand back to look at his ring, seeing the blinking paw pad that said he indeed _was_ in danger of running out of time. But he could only smile with a shrug. “So what?”

She shook her head, her amusement vanishing with exasperation. “Cat Noir, I told you, we can’t know each other’s secret identities- it’s too dangerous.”

He rose to his feet, his smile never leaving as a sense of relief flooded him. “But then we won’t have to keep secrets from each other anymore,” He argued, holding the back of his hand up to show her his blinking miraculous, the neon green pawprint acting as a countdown.

“What? Cat Noir, _no_!”

Too late. Even as she yelled, the ring of energy crackled up his body, his leather catsuit vanishing to reveal his civilian clothes underneath, and his mask vanishing to show his face. Plagg tumbled out of the ring, and the tiny cat gasped, jaw dropping. “A-” he hiccuped, the magic preventing him from accidentally “revealing” his master, no matter the circumstances. “What are you _doing_!?”

Too bad Ladybug had slapped her hands over her eyes before she could see.

“Ladybug?”

“Cat Noir, how many times do I have to tell you!” She snapped at him, turning smartly around. “I can’t know who you are!”

Perhaps, normally, he might have given up, and relented, letting this disappointment pass, and go on his way. But fate had been kind to him today. For the roof they had landed on had been picked at random, yet it was one that also had a clear, uninterrupted view of a massive billboard- of a certain fragrance with a certain boy promoting it.

“But Ladybug, you already know who I am! All of Paris knows who I am!”

“What?”

“Open your eyes.”

“No way,” she said with finality. “You’ll just jump in front of me!” she said, even as she heard the first telltale sign of her earrings losing power.

“I swear I haven’t moved, and I promise won’t!” He promised. “But the answer is right in front of you! Please, my Lady, just open your eyes!”

She really should’ve known better than to trust him, but what he said wasn’t making sense to her. ‘Everyone in Paris knew who he was’? ‘The answer was right in front of her’? What on earth was he talking about?

So slowly, very slowly, she dropped her hands. And she flushed when she saw the bright, smiling face of the boy she loved leaping into the sky, carefree and gorgeous in the promotion for his father’s new cologne line. She could practically hear the soft, delicate music of the commercial jingle, see him jumping in graceful slow motion toc eap through the clouds. She almost, _almost_ sighed dreamily.

“Cat Noir,” she said instead, her confusion evident. “What is this about?”

“ _I’m_ Adrien Agreste!”

Silence. She was turned around, so he didn’t see her flat, deadpan expression.

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious!”

“Right. And _I’m_ secretly Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Now _that_ would be a funny joke,” he almost laughed.

Plagg, during this time, had taken to darting impatiently back and forth beside his master’s head. “C’moooon, she’s not gonna turn around, let’s hurry up and go! I’m _starving_ here!”

“ _Seriously_ , Plagg?” Adrien leered at him, more than a little annoyed even as he took out the spare piece of Camembert he always kept with him. “Can’t you think of anything beside your stomach for once?”

“Is that your kwami?” Ladybug asked. “Tell Cat Noir to get out of here and he can’t show himself like this!”

“Yeeeeeah, you’re on your own for that one,” Plagg leaned back, casually taking a bite to indulge in his smelly cheese. “He may act like a nice kid, but this guy basically just does whatever he wants.”

“Wait! I can prove it!” He realized suddenly, “You’ve been to my house, I can tell you everything in there!”

“Except you’ve been to his house too,” she said tiredly. “Honestly Cat Noir, isn’t this taking it a little far, even for you?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this, my Lady!” He said, an edge of desperation entering his tone.

At this point, Plagg took the final bite of his cheese. “Ah, that hit the spot. C’mon Adrien, let’s head back- those video games aren’t playing themselves you know!”

“ _What_?!”

She whirled around, fast enough to give a normal person whiplash, her eyes huge with shock against her mask. Plagg blinked in surprise, wondering how on earth he had said his name now when he couldn’t before. Adrien beamed, the nervous knot that had been forming in his chest releasing in a whoosh as she finally faced him.

“Yes!” He rushed forward, grasping her hand as the rush of his emotions poured out of him like a broken dam. “Now we can be united! More powerful and _free_! We’ll defeat Hawkmoth, then we can both run away- to an island! Far away from everything!” He released her hands, gesturing wildly as his imagination got the better of him. “We’ll live off nothing but fruits, and we’ll have a cute little pet hamster and name it-”

“Cat _Noir_!?”

He blinked at her, before smiling a little shyly. “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

Her shock hadn’t lessened a bit, eyes still comically wide. “But, but you _can’t_ be Cat Noir!”

“Uh...” He glanced at his equally confused kwami. “But, you just saw me.”

“But you can’t be! There must be some mistake! You’re so perfect and dreamy not to mention cool and kind-”

He perked. “You think I’m ‘dreamy’?”

“Yes~” she sighed, before shaking herself. “I mean no! I mean-!” She squeaked. “You and Cat Noir are completely different! You’re so polite, and modest, and kind, but Cat Noir is-!”

“I know,” he sighed sadly. “I can’t _ever_ do anything that could ruin my father’s reputation. But it’s different when I’m with you!” He held the rose against his chest eagerly. “When I’m Cat Noir I can be myself! No expectations, no restrictions, I can be a cool, strong superhero, like you! Well, maybe not like you _,_ I know I could never measure up. You’re so smart, and cool, and...”

But she wasn’t listening to his praise, too stunned at his previous statements to function. ‘ _I can be myself- I can be myself- I can be myself-’_

“Ladybug?”

And then Ladybug, cool, strong, perfect hero of Paris, screamed and hurled her yoyo to swing herself off the roof.

Adrien blinked at the spot after her, turning to his equally stunned kwami. “Man,” Plagg said. “You humans sure have strange dating rituals. I’d think a simple “not interested” would suffice.”

“What?!” Adrien looked at him fearfully. “You think she rejected me?”

“Well what would you call it, then? That didn’t look like a “yes” to me.”

He looked at him, stricken, realizing that for once, Plagg seemed to have hit the nail on the head. He looked at the rose sadly before letting his hand drop, a single petal breaking off and floating to the floor.

Across town, Ladybug made it to her family’s bakery and leaped through her window into her room. Barely.

“Tikki this is a _nightmare_!” She cried as her miraculous powered off, leaving her in her normal state. Her buggy kwami spun out, becoming an impromptu listener for the girl’s distraught raving. “Cat Noir is _Adrien_ and Adrien is Cat _Noir_! Which makes even less sense the more I think about it because they’re not even remotely close to being the same person!”

“Marinette, I think you’re over thinking this.”

“How is this possible?! All this time I’ve been fighting alongside him and he’s been joking and goofing around with his lame puns and ridiculous flirting-” She gasped suddenly, sharply, hands going to her mouth. “He flirted with me. Tikki, Adrien _flirted_ with me!”

“He flirted with Ladybug,” Tikki pointed out.

“That’s right!” Marinette grabbed at her head in frustration. “How could I forget- Cat Noir’s in love with- I mean _Adrien_ is in love with-”

Because she was pacing and turning about, she was able to face her wall- her special wall, where there were pictures and clippings plastered of a certain blond, green-eyed boy, in all his best modeling poses. Suave, debonair, cool and collected, but with a kind smile that just made your heart melt and go afflutter at the same time.

While Cat Noir _thought_ he was the cat’s meow, but all his “smooth moves” were really just an annoyance. He was cocky and zealous, way too full of himself and obnoxious with his flirting, and when _he_ smiled Marinette could only expect another silly cat-themed pun.

_I can be myself!_

Marinette slid to the floor with a whimper, letting her hands fall to support herself before she faceplanted spectacularly. “Cat Noir is Adiren. Cat Noir is the real _Adrien_!”

“He said it himself,” Tikki pointed out as she floated about. “As Cat Noir, he doesn’t have to worry about ruining his father’s reputation.”

“But Tikki, how could I not have known this?” Marinette despaired, raising a hand to count off her fingers. “I know his school schedule, his work schedule, his favorite fashion, his favorite food, his past and home life, and not once did I think he could be a totally different person!”

“He had to keep it a secret, Marinette,” Tikki reminded. “You should understand that better than anyone!”

“Right. As Ladybug,” she affirmed, letting her hand drop. “The perfect, confident superhero. Of _course_ Adrien would go for someone like that.”

Or at least he would, if he wasn’t failing so spectacularly in fencing at the moment. Kagami’s taunts of “predictable” were a bitter reminder of his poor mental state as he lost round after round against her. It felt like a cruel reflection of his current love life.

He sat by the lockers, pulling out the rose from his gym bag to look at it forlornly.

“Plagg? Did I make a mistake?”

From his bag, his kwami looked up worriedly at him, only his bright green eyes visible from the shadows. But his worry was clear from the way that for once, he tried to be sincere. “Well, you know how Ladybug feels about your secret identities.”

“I know, it’s just… I guess I’d been hoping once it was out in the open, we could put that behind us, and she’d change her mind. Looks like I was wrong.”

Plagg would have said something, but the door opened and he buried himself further into the bag as Kagami strode in to look down at Adrien.

"What's going on, Adrien? I usually enjoy defeating you, but it's no fun when you make it  _that_  easy."

He deflated, eyes never leaving the rose.  "Do you ever get the feeling that you're stuck, Kagami? That no matter what you do, it's the same old story, over and over again? That things will never...  _ever_  change?"

Kagami would not call herself "kind". She was not compassionate, or empathetic. But even she, seeing how distraught her fencing partner was, couldn't find it in her to be dismissive of his dilemma. She could only guess, from the way he held the red rose, that his heart beat in vain for another. She took the spot beside him, prepping herself to give some advice that was hard for some to hear. "...Adrien, the biggest mistake a fencer can make isn't choosing the wrong technique. It's choosing the wrong  _target_." He wasn't looking at her, his dejection solely focused on the symbol of his rejection. So she reached out, gently pulling his chin so he would look her in the eye, and take her message to heart. "Change. Targets."

She released him, offering a smile, and despite himself, he returned it. As he looked at the rose again, he could see the wisdom in her advice. For months he had been chasing his Lady, with nothing to show for it. Ladybug was high above them all, with impenetrable walls surrounding her. Many had tried to breach them, but all had failed. He’d thought that, maybe if he brought down his walls first, she’d be willing to do the same.

But it was clear that wasn’t the case. He was still never going to reach her.

So he smiled at Kagami, and offered her the rose.

Which led to a _very_ unexpected outcome the next day at school.

Marinette had barely slept that night. Actually, she didn’t sleep at all that night. Her mind had been a chaotic mess of memories and connecting the dots. Trying to reconcile Adrien’s perfect image with Chat Noir’s lame goofiness was proving a near impossible task She had been too wrapped up in her own worries and anxiety, so of course she bumped into someone, as was her usual luck. It was just a bonus that someone happened to be Adrien.

“Marinette!” He smiled, eagerly helping her up. “Perfect timing!”

“What?” She squeaked. “W-what do you mean? It’s not like I was thinking about you or anything!”

He raised a confused brow, before he chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I mean for me. I need some advice right now. Can we talk?”

“Talk? _Now_?” She grimaced, darting her eyes around for a quick escape, looking _anywhere_ but at him. Right now all she could see was his last impression yesterday, with him rambling and wiggling like an overexcited schoolgirl. “U-um, actually now’s not a great time. I-I said I’d meet up with Alya to go over last night’s homework! And-”

“Wait!” He squeezed her hand before she ran off, looking to her desperately. “I just need a few minutes! Please, Marinette, you’re the only one I can talk to!”

She stared, caught in his gaze like a deer in headlights. Big, bright, _green_ headlights. Hopeful headlights that tugged at your heartstrings and made your thought process a puddle of lovestruck goo. How could she refuse when he was begging for her help like that?

_You’re the only one I can talk to!_

_Talk to-_

_Talk to..._

“Sure thing...” she sighed with a dreamy smile.

“Great!” He said in relief. “Ok, well,” he led her to the bench in the school’s inner courtyard, letting his bag drop, and she did the same. “I’m sorry, this is a bit awkward for me, cuz, this is about a girl.”

It was at this point Marinette froze as she connected the dots. ‘ _Oh no, he’s going to ask me what to do about Ladybug! What should I do?! I can’t let him know it’s me! B-but if he asks how to win her over I have to pretend I don’t know what he’s talking about and-_ ’

“Oh, a-a girl?” She stammered, looking up to feign curiosity, though she couldn’t help her panicked smile. “What _kind_ of girl?”

“A pretty amazing one, actually,” he admitted, smile turning a tad shy as he looked up, getting lost in his own daydream. “She’s strong, and confident, and it seems like she could do almost anything. And she’s _really_ pretty. She has dark, silky hair, and these deep, mysterious eyes...”

Of course, so caught up in his own world, he didn’t notice Marinette sighing as she looked dreamily at him. She never thought she’d live to see the day Adrien would be saying all these amazing things about _her_.

“But I don’t even know the first thing about how to take the next step with her,” He concluded, turning back to her a little worriedly. “You have any ideas?”

“I- w-well, I don’t know,” she stammered as she brought herself back to the present. Well, tried. But there was still a tiny, goofy smile she couldn’t help as she bit her lip. “Maybe if I knew who she is?”

“Oh, right! It’s Kagami.”

“Ka _ga_ mi?!” She blurted, the name breaking her out of her dreamy state in an instant. “The _ice queen!_?”

She slapped a hand over her mouth, just as Adrien gaped.

“I-I meant the ice rink!” she said hastily. “Everyone _loves_ the ice quee- _rink!_ Wait wait wait,” she waved her hands quickly. “Hold the phone! It can’t be Ka _ga_ mi, you like-” And for the second time in less than ten seconds, Marinette had to slap a hand over her mouth again, making Adrien lean over with suspicion. And a little concern. “Uh, no one!” she concluded. “I thought you didn’t like anyone!”

“Marinette, are you ok? You’re acting weird.”

“Weird? No, I’m not acting weird, I’m just surprised, I mean… you never mentioned liking her before,” she saved quickly.

“Yeah. I didn’t really see her that way at first, but recently I started seeing her a little differently.”

“Recently?” She clarified, a niggling worry gnawing at her. “ _How_ recently?”

“Um, yesterday, actually,” he admitted, cheeks going a little flush.

Yesterday? But that was when he’d revealed himself, and confessed to her, and she-

\- … she ran _away_ from him!

Her jaw dropped, hands going to her face as she realized the scope of the horror before her. This was a _disaster_! She’d run away from Adrien without thinking, probably making him think she hated him and sending him _right_ into Kagami’s waiting arms! AUGH, she was such an _idiot_!

“Marinette? Marinette!” Adrien called, waving a hand in front of her face. “Are you sure you’re ok? Should I take you to the nurses office?”

“No! No no, I’m fine, really!” She said, snatching up her bag. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!”

“Alright, then.” he stood as well, offering a smile. “Thanks for the advice.” His smile fell in uncertainty. “Though to be honest, I’m not sure I could take her there by myself. I might get too shy to try anything-”

“I’ll come with you!”

“What?”

“To the ice rink,” she said quickly with a strained smile. “To help you! You know, feel more comfortable!”

“You will? Really? That’s awesome!” His face brightened instantly, already turning and running off to the lockers. “Thanks, Marinette! You’re the best!”

She waved after him, smile plastered on her face until she nodded to herself in determination before marching off to class. It was time to fix her mistake and win back Adrien!

… only problem was figuring out how. Thankfully, her trusty friends were always down for some good scheming.

“Show off in front of Kagami and impress him with your awesome skating moves!” Rose suggested.

Alex snorted. “You do realize this is _Marinette_ we’re talking about, right? She’ll faceplant before even reaching the end of the rink.”

“Then let yourself fall and pretend you’re really hurt,” Rose amended, clasping her hands together. “Then he’ll come to your rescue! It’ll be so romantic~”

“You’ll _definitely_ win his attention like _that_.” Alya teased.

“But I don’t just want his attention,” Marinette complained. “I want him to like me. And Adrien likes strong, confident girls, not a _klutz_.”

They blinked. “How do _you_ know?” Juleka asked curiously.

“Uh, because Kagami is strong and confident, right? So that must be what he likes!” She saved quickly with a nervous smile.

“Then we’re _definitely_ doomed,” Alex sighed.

“Now hold on, girls, it’s not over yet!” Alya argued. “We just haven’t found the right idea!”

“Ask someone else out and make him jealous!” Mylene suggested.

“Make him… jealous?” Marinette clarified, suddenly feeling less ecstatic.

“But who could we even ask? “

“What about Nataniel?” Juleka suggested.

“No way, that’d just be mean.”

But as the girls argued and debated, Marinette just sighed, finding herself less and less stoked on the idea. So she slipped away, taking her leave and making her way onto the stern of Juleka’s ship.

“What am I doing, Tikki? I can’t come between them.”

Her little purse popped open, the bright, usually cheerful kwami looking up to her worriedly even in her encouragement. “Why not? You already know he likes Ladybug, not Kagami!”

“But Adrien can’t know I’m Ladybug! And Ladybug can’t _date_ anyone. She’s a superhero! How can I date anyone as a superhero?”

“You could date ‘Cat Noir’, since _he’s_ a superhero.” Tikki suggested slyly. “Remember that night when he set up that picnic for you?”

“Yeah,” she relented with a smile. And then she blinked. “ _AGH_! Adrien set up a picnic for me!! With candles and flowers and aaaaaaaaaaugh I stood him up and made him hate me I’m such an idiot!!”

“Marinette, someone’s coming!” Tikki warned.

She squeaked, jumping up to her feet, and spinning about to face a surprised Luka.

“Marinette?” He asked. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine!” She assured with a strained smile, “Just... remembering a really embarrassing moment...”

“I getcha,” he smiled, going over to take a seat by her. “Something kinda like this?” He plucked at his guitar, bringing out a quick, yet oddly anxious tune, like it was creating tension by just being. It made Marinette pout and nod. “Whenever I feel like that, I try to think of a memory that makes me feel like this:” This time, the tune slowed, the notes turning more harmonious and into something calmer, yet cheerful. Marinette sat down beside him with interest. Luka really did have a way with music. “I don’t know for sure what it is that made you upset. But you’re an amazing girl, Marinette. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed about anything for long.”

She flushed, eyes going wide at the sincerity, both in his voice and his smile. She smiled a little shyly, squirming under his gaze. Did he really think that about her? As ‘Marinette’?

“Hey, Luka... are you busy tomorrow?”

Once at the ice skating rink, the tension was hardly visible. Except maybe for Adrien. He managed to pull on his ice skates, but by that point his uncertainty got the better of him, and he scoot a few seats over to sit beside his classmate as she tied up her skates. “I’m not sure what I should do at this point. Should I offer to hold her hand?”

"Why not just flirt with her like always?"

“ _What_?” He blurted in a panic.

"I mean _everyone_ alway- flirts, right?!" She stammered, jumping to her feet. "That's what people normally do and so, you should do that, ya know, say nice things, tell her she looks good- whoa!"

The blades threw off her balance, and she leaned too far back and fell prey to gravity. Adrien reached for her in alarm, but Luka was already standing, and caught her from behind. “Careful,” he advised. “Try to be natural. Go with the rhythm.”

He knelt down in front of her, helping her finish tying her skate laces, before offering his hand and helping her up. She looked at his hand, but stole a glance at Adrien out of her peripheral. He seemed stunned, watching their interaction with rapt interest. But nothing more. So, resigned, Marinette took Luka’s hand and let him lead her onto the ice. He was so casual, so confident about it, even Adrien had to admit the guy was so smooth he was almost jealous. He looked over at Kagami, who was tying her own laces, and decided to try to emulate him. He walked over to stand before her, but she had already finished, crossing her legs and looking up to him expectantly.

"Uh," His cheeks heated up, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "You, look... good!"

She raised her brows, clearly surprised, but smiled in satisfaction. "And  _you_  look like you need some help."

"What?"

She pointed to his feet, and he followed her line of sight to see that in his rush to get advice, he hadn’t finished putting on his skates. Talk about _hopeless_. What kind of impression was _that_? But she knelt down in front of him, making quick work of his shoes. He marveled at how unbothered she was by it, and how quickly she took charge. Once finished, she smirked up at him before taking his hand, and leading him onto the ice.

Their time at the ice rink might have been more enjoyable if they weren’t being hounded by the rink owner to try to join skating classes. But regardless, they still managed to enjoy some time together. Marinette, even with her clumsy nature, was able to glide along the ice without incident, thanks to Luka’s careful guidance and support. Kagami, noticing the way Adrien seemed tense and kept stealing glances at the other couple, still took his attention away with her grace, and poise, and skill. And Marinette, seeing the way Kagami showed off, felt herself burn with jealousy. So she could do a couple twirls, big deal. All _she’d_ have to do is turn into Ladybug, and-

Run herself into a wall.

“Marinette!”

And Kagami still cut between the boys to help Marinette up herself, offering her own bit of “advice”.

“The only reason you can’t stay on your feet is because of your hesitation.” She murmured by her ear. “I, _never_ , hesitate,” she assured, releasing her and turning to steal Adrien away again.

At that point, Marinette knew she was right. Even as Luka checked on her, she feigned injury, and made her way off the rink to find some privacy.

“Tikki, this is the worst feeling in the world,” Marinette bemoaned, as her kwami twirled out of her bag. “I know he likes me, but I can’t ever _be_ with him.”

“Why do you keep thinking that, Marinette?”

“Because I can’t date anyone as Ladybug. I’m a superhero, I have to focus on saving _Paris_! I can’t afford to be distracted, not even by _Adrien_! And now I can’t even _look_ at him the same way.”

“Why not? He’s the same person he’s always been.”

“I know that, it’s just-”

“Marinette?” There was a knock on the bathroom door, Adrien’s concerned voice coming through even to the stall. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” she said quickly.

“You’re supposed to be in love with Ladybug, but now you ditch Kagami to go after Marinette?”

“Me? Going after Marinette?” He was taken aback, before chuckling it off. “No, she’s just a friend!”

But their conversation was cut short, when the whole ice skating rink was suddenly being taken over by ice.

In a cruel sense of irony, the miraculous seemed to have heard her internal desire of grace on the ice. Master Fu’s new additive gave Tikki an ice affinity. When she transformed, Ladybug was warm, and slick, with blades included on her boots and a tiara on her head, making her a true ice princess. She leaped up onto a rooftop, braking without even the tiniest possibility of slipping and falling. Her partner joined her, also having received the power up to his miraculous. She grinned smugly in satisfaction. Perfect. _Now_ she could show off her new skills to-

“Cat Noir?” She asked noticing he hadn’t even said hello to her, let alone flirt with her, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, just thinking how I should track and observe him before attacking.”

“Track? No, we need to set a trap for whoever did this,” she argued.

“And what’s wrong with _my_ idea?” He shot back. And curiously, he still had his back to her. “It’s not like you’re right _all_ the time. What, don’t like the cold shoulder?”

She sighed. She should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. “Cat Noir, I understand if you’re still upset about before, but right now we really should focus on saving Paris.”

“Well it’s not like we have to do this together,” he argued, already jumping off the roof and taking to the ground. “It’s not like we’re a _couple_.”

“Adr- Cat Noir!” She called after him. “Don’t get all _pouty_ on me!”

But he didn’t respond back, already gliding down the magically ice covered street to do his tracking. She deflated dejectedly. Great, just great. She had to keep reminding herself that this was still Cat Noir, and he tended to be a sore loser. _Adrien_ was a sore loser…

But she shook her head quickly. Now wasn’t the time, she could feel sorry for herself later. So she tossed out her yoyo to find an anchor and swing off to head down the Seine.

She paused at the bridge, down a ways from the Eiffel tower, and scoped the perimeter. This would be a good spot, but she had to try to find bait to lure out the akumatized citizen. So caught up in her musings, she didn’t notice the eyes on her, or the enemy dashing down the ice toward her. Not until Cat Noir managed to dive in and snatch her out of the way, having been tracking the enemy and following him before he could take her down. He put her back down and held onto her hand, putting them in a mad chase down the ice.

“Thanks, Kitty,” she smiled. And as he winked in his usual assurance, she found a little of the confused anxiety in her lifting. Silly immaturity or not, this was Cat Noir, her partner, and superhero of Paris.

Only after that reassurance, were they finally able to work together again, teaming up to defeat the snubbed ice rink owner and take out the akuma in his skates, reversing his magic and saving all of Paris.

“Pound it!” They celebrated their victory from their spot on the wall, as Philip regained himself far down below them.

Chat Noir saluted her with a wink. “Well you best be off, then. I know where he came from, so I can take him back.”

“Cat Noir, wait,” she protested. Her fingers tapped together in a nervous fidget. “We should probably talk, and-”

“It’s alright Ladybug, you don’t have to say anything.” He smiled at her, and while it wasn’t his usual grin, he at least didn’t appear angry. “I remembered what you said about loving someone else, and I already know how you feel about our secret identities.”

She sighed. “I almost called your name- your real one. If that had happened in battle, I could end up revealing who you are. I didn’t want to risk putting you in danger like that.”

“I understand. You don’t have to feel bad. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.” He stepped forward, leaning in to take a kiss from her cheek.

Under the red of her mask, her blush was hidden, saving both her identity, and her pride. But regardless, when he pulled back, he was grinning slyly at her. “But admit it: weren’t you just a _little_ bit charmed when my mask came off?” He probed.

“What?” She leaned back. “No, of course not! Why would you think that?!”

“Oh c’mon, everyone _loves_ my face.” He boasted, leaning sideways at her and waggling his brows. “No need to be shy~”

“In your dreams, _Cat_ ,” She shot back, pushing at his temple to put him back. “Not everyone is clamoring over themselves to get to you. _I_ , on the other hand,” She grinned- a familiar, confident smirk in their interactions. “Am rather flattered knowing the one and only _Adrien Agreste_ is in love with me.”

That did it. His jade eyes went wide, clearly not expecting the turn around. Pink flushed over _his_ face instead, mouth agape from the ambush. She winked at him, hurling her yoyo for an anchor point. “Until next time, Cat Noir~” she sang, before leaping off into the city.

Cat Noir looked after her in a daze. “My name… she said my _name_!” Some confused groaning from far below him got his attention, reminding him of his duty. “Oh yeah.” And he hopped off the wall to help put the poor citizen back where he belonged.

She just barely made it across the street from the rink, transforming back behind the building and slipping through the back door. Tikki spun out, having a moment before Marinette went to make her appearance from her “hiding place”.

“Wow Marinette, that was really bold of you.”

“Tikki what’ve I done?!” She wailed. “I just saw him acting as Cat Noir and it slipped out without my even realizing! I’m a disaster- a total walking _disaster_!”

“Maybe being Ladybug makes you feel more confident, the same way it makes Adrien more confident as Cat Noir.”

She groaned, sliding to the floor and burying her face in her hands. “Except now he’s even _more_ in love with Ladybug. How am I ever going to get him to fall for me as ‘Marinette’?”

"Cheer up, Marinette," Tikki offered, giving a little pat to her head. "At least now you know he does like you."

"Even if he doesn't know it yet," she smiled wistfully. "Who knows? Maybe one day I'll get that same confidence without the mask."

"That's the spirit! I know you can do it, Marinette!"

She giggled, clasping the tiny kwami to her face in a hug. "Thanks, Tikki!"

The kwami giggled as well, hugging her cheek gratefully. Looked like they were back to square one after all. But one thing was for sure: she wasn't giving up on Adrien, not by a long shot.


	2. Weredad Revamp (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette panics and tells Cat Noir she's in love with him to stop him from finding out she's Ladybug. In this universe that has a lot more significant consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to preface this by saying I absolutely LOVED this episode and have so much fun watching it, and the only reason I’m “revamping” it is because it’s the only episode I could think of that would change significantly with my little AU, since… well, ya know.  
> SLIGHT BACKSTORY  
> Marinette knows the truth now, but because she doesn’t want “Ladybug” to fall under gossip, AND because Chat Noir still needs constant reminders to focus on his work, she refrains from telling him her feelings.  
> Lol just kidding, she just chickens out every time she tries.  
> Now, onward!

Gargantuan was a terrifying enemy, for being so adorable.

“Wow, my heart is just like that yoyo wrapped baby’s wrist,” he flirted, oblivious to Ladybug’s growing irritation as she wrestled with the gargantuan baby. “Taken prisoner by my lady forever.”

He leaned in for a kiss, but was cruelly denied. Not by Ladybug this time, but by said baby’s wrist finally pulling her away and hurling her into the air. Her yoyo fell loose, and she sailed and faceplanted right into a billboard. Forcefully peeling her face away, she looked up to see it was a familiar billboard of a certain handsome young model smiling up into the sky.

She sighed wistfully. “Not as much as _my_ heart’s been taken by you...” she whispered dreamily to the board, before gravity inevitably took hold and pulled her down.

But Cat Noir was quick to come to her aid, dashing forward in time to catch her in his arms, “Admit it, for a second there you almost fell for my poetic verse.”

And here, faced with the reality, she leered flatly and pushed away his face as she slipped out of his arms. Why was she in love with this idiot again? “I think I prefer the billboard,” she quipped airily.

“I could get you your own poster,” he offered, leaning on his extending pole like a cane and putting a hand on his hip with a flirtatious smirk. “That way you’ll be able to see me even when we’re apart.”

She panicked. “What- no, that is _ridiculous_! Why would I _want_ to have a ton of pictures of you pasted all over my room to pine after you everyday?”

He blinked. Then gave an eager grin as he waggled his brows. “That could _also_ be arranged!”

“I mean… LUCKY CHARM!” She chanted, being saved by a massive plastic donut ring, which Cat Noir was gracious enough to let her nearly get squashed with by herself.

They made quick work of the akumatized baby, using the donut as a springboard to get the pacifier. Picking up said pacifier wound up creating a whole new set of problems, as Ladybug forgot to hand it over to Cat Noir along with August before she swung away. Cat Noir just wanted to catch her before she vanished, hoping she had also noticed the mishap. But when he pole-vaulted onto the roof, he was surprised not to see his Lady, but someone else. “Marinette?”

Marinette froze, smiling nervously as she looked everywhere for any possible exit.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve bumped into you right after Ladybug was transformed back,” he mused, fingers at his chin as he fell into thought. And then he gasped, eyes dawning in realization. “Could you be…?”

“Iiiiiiin love with you!” she cried, running to throw her arms around him.

Dead silence as he gaped, beyond stunned as he looked down at her. “Marinette?”

She gasped, pulled back with a squeak, and grabbed her flushing face with ever widening eyes, not hearing the door to her room being opened behind her. Least not until her father spoke up.

“Well I never, _whoa_!”

‘ _This is a disaster!!!’_ She internally screamed.

It was at this point Cat Noir’s miraculous started beeping. Saved by the bell. “Oh! Well, perfect timing! I have to go take him back to his mother,” he informed, bringing out his staff and elongating it to prepare for the jump.

But Tom’s large hand clapped his shoulder, halting his escape. “Wait! Why don’t you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow?”

Looking up at the tall, broad, overly cheery man, Cat Noir could only smile nervously in response. He glanced at Marinette, who had looked at her father in horror, and then focused on _him_ in increasing wonderment. Was this her chance? Could her wildest dreams of getting an actual date with Adrien be coming true?

“I-I’ll make macaroons!” Marinette offered, jumping beside her father and making him lean back. “I’ll bake _all_ your favorite foods!”

He blinked. “My favorite foods?”

“Uh, if, you tell me what those are,” she amended with a nervous grin.

“There’s really no need.” he assured quickly. “I’m sure anything you make will be fine!”

“YES!” Marinette cried with a jump to the air, hurling her arms around him again. It was only at this moment he realized his attempt to stave off her efforts became an agreement to go. “Thank you, Cat Noir! You won’t regret it!” She promised, already running to her door, barely avoiding her stunned mother in the process.

He waved to her, even though she was already going down, and turned to quickly polevault off the roof before his time ran out.

“Wow, I had no idea Marinette was so in love with me,” He marveled to the cooing baby in his arm. “I just thought she was a fan.”

August grinned and gurgled in response.

“Tell me about it. Man, could you imagine Ladybug doing all that for me?” He sighed wistfully. “Inviting me over, making my favorite foods with her own two hands?” He sighed again, this time in dejection. “Why does the first girl to tell me she loves me have to be just a friend?”

-

“I SAID IT, Tikki!” Marinette said, already pulling out the bowls and sheets she’d need. “I can’t believe I finally did it! Even if it _was_ just to cover up the fact that I’m Ladybug.”

“Way to go, Marinette!” Tikki praised. “Now’s your chance to win him over as yourself!”

“I know! It’s a longshot, but maybe if I can impress him enough, he’ll start noticing me instead!”

“Don’t you mean “as well”?” She teased.

She chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Just be careful, Marinette. You’re not supposed to know it’s Adrien.”

“That’s right! I can’t make all his favorite foods!” She bemoaned, before going into thought. “Buuuut I can make _one_ and say it’s a lucky guess!”

“Marinette!” Came her father’s voice, making Tikki fly into her coin purse before her parents rushed down the stairs. “Oh, I see you’ve already started!”

“Almost! I gotta start the- wait, no, that’d be too suspicious,” she amended, tapping her chin in thought. “Oh! We can have the- no, that won’t work _either_!”

“How about,” her father cut-in, “A delicious sweetheart _vol-au-vent_?”

“That’s perfect! And we can finish up with some passionfruit macaroons!”

“That’s my girl!” He cheered, quickly pulling out his apron. “I’ll help. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to leave all the _hard_ work to you.” He winked.

She hopped up to kiss him on the cheek. “You can start with turning on the oven,”

Sabine, who had followed after at a slower pace, stayed out of their hair for the most part, going to finish her cup of tea. “Tom, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure thing, sweetie, what is it?” He asked, darting to stand in front of her as Marinette went to pulling out the ingredients she’d need.

“Well, it’s just,” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “I don’t remember Cat Noir ever saying he liked Marinette back. I mean you two did pressure him a bit into coming. I’m just worried you might be jumping a little ahead of yourselves.”

“Pressured? Nonsense, he’ll love to come!” Tom said loudly, and boisterously, sweeping up a surprised, but giggling Marinette excitedly in his arms. “And he’ll be swept off his feet by my daughter’s fantastic cooking!”

Several kilometers away, Cat Noir finally arrived to his home, leaping in through his bedroom window in time for his miraculous to power off, de-transforming him.

Plagg jeered. “Well well well, look who’s gone and got himself an admirer!”

“Marinette in love with Cat Noir,” He grasped his chin in thought. “I didn’t think he was her type. But for her to go through all this trouble, she must have it really bad.”

Plagg, not at all concerned with the specifics, went straight to the cupboard where Adrien stored his stash of Camembert. “Exactly! And now we’ll be enjoying some warm and crispy bread to go with very bit of cheese! Our life is about to change!”

“Stop it, Plagg, you know I’m in love with Ladybug.”

“What? But you already agreed to go!”

“Yeah, because I didn’t want to hurt her feelings,” he argued, already heading into his bathroom. “But that doesn’t mean I feel the same way.”

“That’s your problem, you’re too worried about pleasing people,” he said, gobbling down his cheese. “But who knows? You might find it’s not such a bad thing having two pots simmering on the stove. Especially when there’s only one pooooooot… ” this last part he murmured to himself with a cackle as he took down his second piece.

“What am I going to do? “ He wondered as he leaned over his sink. “I don’t want to break her heart. “If it’s just brunch, maybe I can let her down easy.”

“That’s the spirit! Waiting until after she bakes you a homemade meal and invites you into her home to meet her parents is the perfect way to let her down easy!”

Adrien sighed, already dreading the oncoming morning.

Said morning found Marinette on her balcony, searching the cloudy sky.

“He’s not coming,” she whispered in dread. “Hggggggh Tikki I knew this was a bad idea! Of course he would never come! He’s too in love with Ladybug to even think about going for someone else!”

“Who knows? Cat Noir has been rejected by “Ladybug” so many times, maybe he’s changed his mind?”

“You think so?” She asked hopefully. “I mean wait- I mean no! I don’t want him to _stop_ loving Ladybug! I just want him to love me too!”

“Here he comes!” Tikki spotted him.

Marinette squeaked, dashing down her door, down the staircase to their apartment. “Dad! Is the table ready!?”

“Sure is!”

“The vol-au-vents?”

“Check!”

“Drinks?”

“Check!”

“Souffle, omlette, macaroons?”

“Check, check, check! Don’t worry my little nouget,” he cooed, pinching her cheek. “I made sure everything is perfect for you!”

“Daaaad,” she whined. “Don’t treat me like a little kid!”

“I know, I know, it’s just,” he sniffed, wiping at his eye with his finger. “I just can’t believe you’ve grown so much already!”

She couldn’t help but smile, not staying mad at him for long. And then the doorbell rang, and her smile dropped in terror.

“He’s here!” Tom cheered. “Alright sweetie, now go on and let him in!”

She swallowed, walking stiffly to the door. She stared at the door nervously for a second, glancing back at her parents for support. Tom gave a thumbs up while her mother nodded encouragingly. She took a breath, straightened her spine, and opened the door. And there stood Cat Noir, just as stiff and holding a single, pink rose.

“Uh, hello Marinette,” he waved almost… shyly. So unlike Cat Noir.

She stared at the flower in surprise, too stunned to say anything as she blushed, thus giving way for Tom to step up and pick Cat Noir up in a massive bearhug.

“Welcome to our HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!”

“Tom!” Sabie admonished. “Let him up for some air!”

“OH, right,” He let him back down, placing him in front of Marinette, and turning him smartly around.

Taking a fearful glance behind him. Cat Noir held up the rose in offering. Marinette took it, the gentle pink matching the soft rose on her cheeks. So close to the rose was she that she didn’t notice Cat Noir leaning in until it was too late. He kissed one cheek and then the other in a proper Parisian greeting. And Marinette, as calm and collected as she was, instantly started to melt.

‘ _He kissed my cheek… Adrien kissed my cheek!’_

“Marinette are you alright?” He asked suddenly in alarm at her too-red and too-hot face.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she sighed, turning on her heel. “I’ll go get food...”

But of course, being even more distracted than usual, it was only natural that one foot tripped over the tip of the other as she turned, and she yelped as she went down. But she never hit ground, Cat Noir’s cat-like reflexes catching her mid-fall.

“Marinette!”/“Sweetie!”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked worriedly. He’d caught her by the waist, the other hand grasping her empty hand as he brought her back up. “Maybe you should sit down for a bit.”

Marinette stuttered and mumbled for a moment, before her daydreaming was cut-short at the suggestion. “What? No! I can’t, _you’re_ the guest!” She swiveled around to push him toward the table. “You should be the one to sit down.”

He let her push him tot he awaiting table. “W-Well uh, if you insist...”

“I do!” she sat him down at his place. “Don’t worry, it’ll take more than that to keep me down. Now, for the first course!” She darted into the kitchen.

“Uh, Marinette!” Her mother called. “Maybe you should let _us_ bring you the food.”

“Since, uh, it is your date, after all!”

Cat Noir stuttered. “D-Date?!”

“It’s fine, guys, I got it!” She assured, pulling out the tray. “Ta-da! Freshly made vol-au-vent, with candied oranges!”

She wasn’t kidding. The wafting scent told him they had been made just this morning (hough in reality, the dough and filling had been made last night and then baked this morning). He leaned over the table eagerly, smelling the warm, yet tangy aroma filling him with promises of food and comfort. His mouth watered just looking at them. “They look amazing!”

“Y-yeah,” she said, eyes already on the floor. She tip-toed with long strides awkwardly. “J-just wait until you try them...”

“Is something on the floor?” He asked, leaning over to peer confusedly where she was stepping.

“Nope! Just, uh, creating suspense!” she excused, holding the tray out for him.

His jade eyes sparkled eagerly as he plucked a pastry and popped it in his mouth. His eyes closed in sheer bliss and he hummed in contentment. “This is amazing, Marinette!”

“That’s our Marinette! She has the Dupain baking genes! She could teach you a thing or two about baking you know.”

“Daaaaaad,” Marinette hissed.

“O-oh, uh, thanks for the offer, but I’m no good at cooking. Besides, I wouldn’t have the time. With uh, saving Paris, and all,” He excused, taking another puff.

“Well how can you expect to run the bakery if you can’t bake?”

“ _Tom_!”

“ _Dad_!”

 _Choke_.

Marinette groaned. “He can’t be a baker, he’s a model. Citizen!” She squeaked quickly, ignoring the hero’s stunned face. “Model citizen! Saving the day, chasing Akumas, it’s a very demanding job!” She said, Cat Noir nodding emphatically behind her.

“Well he won’t be a superhero forever!” the man argued. “And he needs to be thinking about the future! How about “The Dupain- Cat Noir Bakery”, huh? It’s Purrfect if I do say so myself!”

Marinette grimaced, especially seeing Cat Noir’s cornered expression, so she zipped into the kitchen, plopped down the vol-au-vents and took out the souffle. “Whoooo wants the next course?” She darted back to the table, slamming it down to get everyone’s attention.

Of course, the force with which she slammed down the heavy rammekin nearly toppled the tiny table, and the swing sent a few utensils flying. Cat Noir leaped onto his chair, snatching the plates and using them to catch every glass and flying fork and knife before it hit a single person, finishing it off with a graceful dancer’s pose.

“Wow, Cat Noir,” Sabine clapped. “You really _are_ quite impressive!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” He said, bowing at the waist before setting the plates down. “I amaze even myself sometimes.”

“Come along, Marinette,” her father offered, “I’ll serve the food, and you just relax and chat with Cat Noir.”

Marinette pouted as she followed her father’s advice, taking her seat next to him. Sabine quickly set the table again as Tom went to cutting the food, and Cat Noir rubbed at his arm uneasily.

“Listen, Marinette, before this goes any further, you should know I-” Then he stopped, sniffing the air. “Is something burning?”

“The macaroons!” Tom yelled suddenly. “Marinette, did you take them out of the oven?!”

Marinette screamed. Cat Noir didn’t think a non-powered up person could move so fast. She zipped around everyone to go for the second tray of the oven, pulling it open and gasping sharply. She hastily grabbed an oven mitt to take them out, then put the now burnt macaroon cookies on top of the stove.

“Oh,” Sabine covered her mouth to try to halt her pity.

“Oh, honey, it’s not so bad,” Tom said quickly. “We still have plenty of macaroons in the fridge! I’ll run down and get some-”

“They won’t be the same,” she sighed dejectedly. “I made these special for A-… Cat Noir.”

Cat Noir had already eased off the chair and made his way his over. He looked at the darkened tops and edges of the pale yellow cookies, and at her heartbroken face.

“Hey, these aren’t so bad!” He assured. “And now we match! I’m sure they’ll still taste just-”

“It’s okay, Cat Noir,” she interrupted, looking up at him expectantly. “You were going to tell me you’re in love with Ladybug, right?”

He winced, looking anywhere but at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. “W-Well, I- no! I was just, uh,” then he stopped when he caught sight of her, and let his head fall. “Yeah. Sorry.”

She smiled, resigned. “It’s ok. I didn’t think you’d give up your feelings so easy for her anyway. I don’t blame you. Today was such a disaster.” She turned and walked past her father, trudging up the stairs. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

Cat Noir had reached out to her, like he wanted to say something, but held back, letting his arms drop. Once she was gone and he heard the door close, he finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Thanks for inviting me, and… sorry things turned out this way. Could you tell Marinette I’m really sorry?”

“Oh, Cat Noir, there’s no need to apologize so much,” Sabine finally said, walking up to him. “I know you were only trying to make her feel better.”

“Yeah, but I wound up only making her feel worse.”

“We can’t help who we love,” she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Marinette’s a strong girl, she’ll bounce back from this.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty awe- I mean, she seems pretty awesome,” he agreed.

The man cut-in. “But not ‘awesome’ enough to love, hm?” Tom accused.

“ _Tom_!”

“I’ll, uh, get going now,” Cat Noir grimaced, heading out the door and taking his leave.

Upstairs, Marinette let herself flop face first onto her bed. Tikki spun out of her coin purse, hovering over her worriedly.

“Marinette?”

“I should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy,” she bemoaned. “I can’t even go through a whole day without tripping at least once. But having to be saved by him twice on our date just because of my own clumsiness? AND ruining his favorite dessert the _one_ chance I have at giving it to him? I’m a walking _disaster_.” She whimpered, letting her face fall into her pillow. “Now I’ll _never_ have a chance with him...”

“Don’t say that, Marinette! There’s always next time!”

“No, Tikki, I don’t think there can _be_ a next time. Maybe this is a sign that we’re just meant to be friends. If he saw what was behind the mask he’d just be disappointed.”

“That’s not true. You’re still-”

But her encouragement was cut short when Marinette’s room suddenly shook, and a bundle of thorned vines shot Marinette into the sky.

Cat Noir shuffled along the street, feeling lower than low. “I messed up.” He grumbled. Then whipped around when a giant thorned vine sprung up from the Dupain-Cheng household to shoot into the sky. “I _really_ messed up! MARINETTE!”

* * *

 

Yup, just the first half this time. I had a busy week ugh

Hey, does anyone have a tumblr? Hit me up on my new blog! I'm lonely and need friends. :'( same username!


	3. Weredad Revamp (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows there are monsters under the bed. Just not the kind we grew up thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooooo while I fully intended to finish out the last half of Weredad, as I was writing it out I realized that there wouldn’t actually be THAT much of a difference in the events. Sooo I decided to write out the final scene, and then put in the first part of the next chapter!  
> So here we are! Enjoy! :D

“Dad, it’s ok I knew he was in love with Ladybug from the beginning,” she admitted as she lowered his fist and stepped up to the hero.

“You did?” He blinked. “Then why did you tell me you’re in love with me? Why do all this?”

“Because I wanted to impress you,” she admitted, cheeks a little pink, but her eyes averted. “I thought maybe if we could just have a meal together you might see me a little differently.”

“You didn’t have to do all this to impress me,” He said instantly. “Not that I blame you of course, since I _am_ such a great catch.” He amended as he flexed.

Since he was looking at his arm, he didn’t see Marinette’s flat leer. Though he did notice her parent’s surprised gaping, and hastily cleared his throat.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered you did all this for me.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, also averting his eyes. “I can’t remember the last time anyone went through this much trouble just to eat together. But I can already tell you’re an awesome girl.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “You’re kind, and smart, and brave, any guy would be lucky to have you. My heart just already belongs to someone else.”

She blushed at the praise, hands on her cheeks. “You… you think I’m brave?”

“Sure I do,” he assured, glad at the way her spirits seemed to lift. “I remember how you helped me figh- aaaaaaaah,” he winced as he glanced at her watching parents. “Fiiiigure out how to fight that akuma! I just didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

She was quiet a moment as she let the words sink in. “So what you’re saying is...” She tapped at her cheek in thought. “If Ladybug wasn’t around, you’d fall for me?”

He blinked, then grimaced as he realized how he’d just sounded, especially as he caught sight of a glaring Mr. Dupain. “Uuuh, that is, not that I _wouldn’t_ , it’s just I’m- uh-”

And then he stopped at the sudden kiss on his cheek. Marinette lowered down from her tiptoes, face still pink.

“That’s ok, Cat Noir,” she said shyly. “We can still be friends.”

“Oh thank goodness.” He suddenly embraced her gratefully. “I was really worried I’d hurt you, Marinette.”

And of course, because she knew just who was behind the mask, she knew he truly meant it. At the very least, he considered her a good friend, and she could tell he cared for her. She embraced him back, blushing, but happy.

“See, Tom? Marinette’s a strong girl that can handle her own disappointments.”

Marinette didn’t say anything to that, though only slightly disagreed. Oh, she was “handling” it alright. Insofar that she’d gotten back her second wind. Today was a disaster, but there was always next time.

  
-

It started one day when their fight almost ran over and they ran too close to time. Cat Noir realized his identity- and schedule- was in jeopardy.

“Aaaah, I’ll never make it in time!” He looked at the hanging clock tower. “And it’s almost dinner! They’ll notice me gone for _sure!_ ” He spun around quickly looking for an escape route, spotted Ladybug, then leaned in to whisper quickly behind his hand. “Ladybug, think you can take me home? It’s an emergency!”

She blinked in surprise. Her earrings sounded off once, but she knew that _she_ still had four minutes. It would be close, but she could definitely do it. So she nodded. “Meet me in the alley,” She whispered, throwing up her Lucky Charm for a handy distraction. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The Lucky Love magic erupted from the miraculous with gusto, sweeping through the damaged streets of Paris in almost the blink of an eye. And as everyone else was busy marveling and celebrating, Cat Noir ducked into an alleyway just in time to detransform.

“Hooo man, you were really cutting it close, that time!” Plagg complained. “And you don’t even have any Camembert on you to soothe my nerves!”

“You sure it’s your nerves and not your appetite?” Adrien chided as Ladybug landed just beside him. “Thanks for this,” he offered as he approached her.

“Don’t worry about it,” she waved him off. She hooked her yo-yo, and opened up her arm to let him grab hold of her. “Let’s just hurry get you home.”

Plagg dove back into his inner pocket, and Adrien hooked one arm around her shoulders, and she pulled him close, instantly making him flush. Even when he expected it he never, well, _expected_ it. He glanced away to hide his blush, in turn completely missing her matching blush as she took off. Of course, swinging around precariously from a few stories high was different when you were a powerless civilian, so Adrien held on with _both_ arms for dear life, at one point yelping and hanging on at a particularly massive leap.

“It’s alright,” she assured, right in his ear. “I’ve got you.”

He blushed, heart skipping a beat. Thankfully his face was already ducked into the crook of her shoulder, so she couldn’t see the tiny little smile on his face.. “I know you do, Ladybug. I trust you.”

She knew that already, of course. But hearing it again, with him holding so tightly onto her, she couldn’t help but smile shyly as well.

She brought him home, swinging into his open window and releasing her hold.

“Thanks, Ladybug,” He smiled. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if they’d come up and I was-”

There was a knock at the door. “Adrien.”

Both teens looked at the door in horror, and Adrien leaped in front of Ladybug, standing straight and tall to block her, just in time for the door to open.

“Dinner is starting in three minutes. Your father will not be joining you tonight. He sends his apologies and says that next Tuesday will be more convenient for him.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, Tuesday’s great,” He agreed in a slightly higher, nervous voice. “I’ll see him then!”

“Wonderful.” She slid something around on her notepad. “I’ll let him know you’re available. Will you prefer fish, or a steak that night?”

Oh honestly, of all the times she had to ask for his _preference!_ “Steak,” he said quickly. “I’ll be right down!”

She nodded and slipped out. Both Adrien and Ladybug relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, until the door opened again.

“Also, I forgot to mention your 4 o’clock shoot has been moved tomorrow to 5. Mister D’Argencourt has been notified you will miss fencing tomorrow, and will likely need extra lessons in the oncoming weeks.”

“O-okay, got it!” He said stiffly- then stiffened even more when Ladybug’s earrings sounded behind him.

Natalie raised a brow. “What was that?”

“O-oh, that? That was, uh, myyyy phone alarm going off! To let me know to wash my hands for dinner!” He forced a grin, praying with all his might.

Her brows raised a little in apparent surprise, but relented. “Very good, see you downstairs.”

She closed the door again, but this time both teens waited a few seconds before finally relaxing. Ladybug let out the breath she’d been holding, one hand to her chest.

“Sorry about that,” Adrien sighed. “Guess you have to get-” He gaped and pointed. “Your earrings! You only have a minute left! Are you gonna make it in time?”

She grimaced, one hand by her ear as she looked around for a hiding spot. There was no way she could make it across town in time! “I’ll have to recharge,” She decided, looking ready to dive under his bed.

Adrien panicked. “Aaaaaaaaaaaah, not there! In here!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bathroom, practically throwing her in and slamming the door shut. He slid against it with a sigh of relief.

Confused, but also relieved at being hidden, she let herself detransform. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“No problem,” He smiled. “I guess you can consider it payment for bringing me home. Well, I better go have dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

They blew a kiss through the door, unbeknown to each other, and Marinette fished out the spare cookie from her purse and handed it to Tikki.

“That was really nice of you, Marinette,” The kwami complimented as she took a bite.

“Please, Tikki, we’re partners, we have to help each other out.” She tapped her cheek. “Aaaaand of course the chance to be in Adrien’s room again is too good to pass up.”

Tikki’s stare turned less than approving.

“I’m kidding,” she waved her off. “It’s not like I’m gonna go snooping around or anything,”

True to word, when she came out the bathroom, with mask and suit back on, she didn’t go rifling through anything she wasn’t supposed to. Save for one long, appreciative turn around the space to enjoy the fact that yes, she _was_ in Adrien’s room, without being in the middle of an akuma fight for once, she was fully prepared to take her leave and get home.

She paused momentarily as she glanced at his bed with a raised brow. It was sort of strange how panicked he’d seemed when she’d almost dove under there. He’d never been so forceful with her before. It was like he’d been terrified of her seeing whatever was under there. But what could he possibly be embarrassed about? She couldn’t imagine Adrien being the type of boy to have, shall she say, _unsavory_ things to hide.

… Cat Noir on the other hand, _was_.

She squinted at the bed, then at the door as she fought the war within her. Which one _was_ it? Sweet, kind, perfect Adrien? Or…

And then she gasped. Wait… if it was Adrien, did that mean, under his bed were things that Adrien… _liked_?

Her cheeks went pink, and her heart started to pound. If she was right, then hidden under that bed were his deepest, most secret fantasies. Fantasies that he… very well imagined with _her_...

Her face turned beat red, and she slid to the floor, burying said red face in her hands. All those flirty winks, and suggestive smiles, and all those attempts to kiss and get close to her… How many fantasies had he had of her? Was he as sweet and romantic as the night when he'd made that dinner for her? With candles, and roses, and maybe soft music playing as he held her close and went in for a kiss? Had he imagined... _them_? In this be-?

“Ladybug!”

She gasped, whirling around to see a surprised Adrien in the doorway. He darted in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“What’re you still doing here?”

“I didn’t look!” She jumped up. “I mean I thought about it- but I didn’t, because I was just curious why you seemed so determined to keep me out of there!”

“’Out of there’?” He raised a brow, then glanced to his bed. “You mean from under my bed?”

She had her hands over her mouth.

“Is that all?” And then he smiled good naturedly as he shut the door behind him.”It’s just some old comics.”

“What?”

He lifted the covers for her to see for herself. Right at the edge she could see some boxes with comics and graphic novels stuffed into them. “I can’t bring myself to get rid of them.” He confessed. “I have so many I knew you wouldn’t fit under there. I was afraid you’d be stuck outside and end up revealing yourself. And I knew it would probably make you upset, and that was the last thing I wanted.”

She blinked down at the box, because even from here she could see they were all action titles. They really were just old comics. “O-oh…”

He watched her red face as it fell, scrunching his brow in thought. “What’d you _think_ it was?”

“Who me? No, nothing! Nothing at all! I didn’t think it was anything,”As she was stuttering and gesticulating, she didn’t notice him suddenly connect the dots, or smirk as he stood. “I was just confused and curious and wondering what on earth could possibly make you so worried, and-”

“Could it be you thought it was something… _Romantic_?”

She froze wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. _Bingo_.

“And not to mention,” He crossed his arms and grasped his chin in mock-thought as the gears started turning in his head. “You’ve been in here an awful long time thinking about it. You were probably thinking about whether or not to take a little peek.”

“I wasn’t! I mean I was- but I decided not to!”

“I believe you,” he said easily. “But you still hadn’t left before I was finished with dinner. Could it be… You were too busy _imagining_ what could be under there?”

She had her hands tucked fearfully under her chin. And as he leaned in closer to her, like he was scrutinizing her every move, she was hit with a sudden, horrible sense of deja vu.

And because of that, she was able to come up with a quick excuse. “I- of course I was! I wanted to see what the one and only Adrien Agrete was so embarrassed about. I mean, who doesn’t want to know celebrities’ secrets?”

He blinked.

The knowing smirk and eager leer snapped away so fast it almost gave Ladybug whiplash. He was so taken aback, she even had to call his name cautiously.

“Oh!” He leaned back with an embarrassed smile, turning quickly to head to his computer. “Right, of course! Comes with being famous. But I guess you know about that too.”

Ladybug couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but although he was smiling, the snapback just felt off to her. Not like his usual recoveries. “...Adrien?”

“I’ve got a lot of homework to do. You should get going, it’s pretty late,” he excused, not even looking at her as he took his seat.

And here she was really confused. No flirty farewell, no bow out? Not even a decent goodbye like usual? Was it something she said? It had been an innocent enough response, hadn’t it? “Right. See you tomorrow,” she saluted, then swung out into the night.

After she left, he paused his clicking and typing, letting his head hang. Plagg came up to him. “What’s with you all of a sudden?”

“For a second,” he sighed. “I really thought she was finally falling for me too. But she was just curious. She’s probably just a fan.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? If she likes you she likes you, what’s the big deal?”

“Because I don’t want her just to _like_ me, Plagg. I want her to be in _love_ with me.” He sighed. “You probably wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right about that. I only have one love in my life, and that is my beloved Camembert!” He declared, the simple mention making him crave his pungent snack, and diving for his secret stash.

Adrien ignored him, bringing up his phone and looking at his gallery of Ladybug photographs. All beautiful, fierce, and dynamic. He could, quite literally, _only_ imagine what she was like under the mask. He would have given _anything_ to see the real her.

But the hard truth was that even when he took _his_ mask off, she still had no real interest in getting to know the real _him_.

Across the way, as Marinette slipped through her trapdoor and into her room, she looked worried to her Kwami. “Tikki! Did I say something wrong?”

“I don’t think so.” Tikki tapped her little chin thoughtfully. “I think maybe he was just hoping for a different answer.”

“What kind of answer?”

“Well, he _is_ in love with Ladybug, so...”

Marinette groaned suddenly, putting her face in her hands. “Of course- he was probably hoping I’d say that I was imagining stuff with him too! Rrrrrgh, no, no! I have to win him over as Marinette!”

Tikki just sighed. At this rate, she wasn’t sure she’d win him over at _all_.

But as luck would have it, things had a way of taking a different turn than expected. 


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after years and years and YEARS of rewriting, I finally have a direction I wanna go! Buckle up your seatbelts kids, its gonna be a bumpy ride!

_Lol, snapped a pic of Ladybug carrying someone across the city!_

_Aw, that’s our Ladybug! So sweet and helpful!_

_OMG is that ADRIEN AGRESTE?!_

_OMG NO WAY_

_I THINK IT IS_

_They look so cute! <3_

_No way, she and Cat Noir are in love, didn’t you see the photo? THEY’RE so cute together <3_

_omg did they break up?_

_GASP! Is Ladybug cheating on Cat Noir!?_

_No way!_

_How could she!?_

_Poor Cat Noir!_

_Adrien deserves better!_

 

 

“Adrien is it true?!”

“It can’t be true!”

“No way, how’d you manage it?!”

“What?” Adrien jumped from one questioner to another, flabbergasted at the sudden swarm and barrage surrounding him. “Is ‘ _what_ ’ true?”

“You and Ladybug are an item!”

“What?!”

Alix shoved her phone in his face, where there was an unmistakable picture of Ladybug swinging through the skies of Paris, a common and accepted sight. Save for the fact that she was carrying a lean, blond male with a very _signature_ outfit, and blond hair.

“Oh no,” he groaned before he could stop himself.

“So it _is_ true!” she pestered.

“No! No, no, we were just, uh,” He grimaced as he glanced between everyone trying to wrack his brain. “She was just giving me a ride home! I was right by where the Akuma attack was and-”

As Marinette came to school, she was surprised by the crowd near the front door. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Adrien in the middle of an overexcited group of teens, but their classmates had stopped being star-struck a long time ago.

“What’s going on?” She asked a distressed Alya as she approached.

Just then, nearly all the girls in her class turned with a gasp and suddenly crowded around her. “Nothing!” “Nothing’s wrong!” “Nothing’s happening!” “Adrien was just telling us about his-”

“No way guys,” Nino spoke up suddenly, coming over to put his arm protectively around his friend. “There’s no way Adrien is secretly dating Ladybug! Cuz if he was, he would’ve told _me_ about it, his best bud!”

“Right, of course!” Adrien said quickly, though the agreement seemed a little haphazard.

“ADRIKINS!” Came the distraught wail as Chloe jogged up to him. “Tell me it isn’t true! Tell me you’re not dating Ladybug!”

“It’s not true!” Adrien finally said in exasperation. “I was late for dinner and Ladybug was just giving me a lift home, that was it!”

The girls winced and looked worriedly to Marinette. And somehow mistook her worried expression for disappointment.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Chloe sighed with relief, instantly cuddling his arm, ignoring his leaning away from her. “Not that Ladybug isn’t great of course, but she’s not the one for you.”

His grimace came back, knowing where this was going, and quickly coming up with a distraction. "Right! Because, uh, sheeeee and Cat Noir are a thing, right? Didn't  _they_  just become an item?"

Of course, so focused on Chloe, no one noticed the way Marinette grimaced. Ugh, right,  _that_  photo! The one of her and Cat Noir kissing! He'd been so eager about it, and Alya had gotten so trigger-happy with it. All her hard work of "rejecting" Cat Noir, down the drain...

...well ok, that wasn't true. Every now and then she still wound up flirting with him back, so maybe her attempts hadn't been  _that_  successful anyway.

"Ugh, she can  _have_  him if she wants," Chloe waved him off in her typical fashion before clinging onto the reluctant boy's arm. " _You're_  the perfect one for me!"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Oh please, he's hardly "perfect"."

She hadn't realized she'd said it aloud until the shocked eyes rounded on her. Her own eyes widened, especially when she saw Adrien's stunned confusion.

" _What_  was that?" Chloe pressed.

"I mean, uh, no one's perfect, Chloe!" Marinette said, trying to be more confident than she really felt. "And, uh, you shouldn't expect that of people!"

"Ugh, what would you know? You wouldn't know perfection if it hit you in the face," She said airily, flipping her ponytail with a flourish.

Marinette leered.

And then she smiled mischievously. "Actually, Chloe, I always thought you and  _Cat Noir_  would make a great couple."

" _What_?!" She wrinkled her nose in his disgust, while everyone else looked confused. Adrien looked positively alarmed. "Me and that mangy cat? Why on  _earth_  would you think  _that_?"

But her cool, easy smile never faltered."You two brag about yourselves so much, you'll be able to keep each other entertained for  _hours_."

Everyone burst out laughing, much to Chloe's anger, and Adrien's embarrassment. She scowled at the laughing faces, and Adrien flushed with a forced embarrassed smile. The warning bell rang, and the others dispersed, though Chloe of course couldn't leave without a threatening point to Marinette. "You'll regret this, Dupain- _Cheng!_ "

"I seriously doubt that, Chloe."

"Hmph!" She turned up her nose before marching off to class.

"Shouldn't expect him to be perfect, huh?" Alya raised a brow as she smirked, crossing her arms. "Nice philosophy. Did you decide that in the last five minutes?"

She smiled bashfully with a helpless shrug.

"Marinette?" Came Adrien's voice, making her snap straight.

"Speaking of perfect," Alya muttered with a sly grin, before she stalked off. "See you in a bit, Marinette." She sang.

She looked after her friend longingly before turning with a nervous smile. "H-hey, Adrien!"

He seemed as nervous as she was. "Hey! So, uh," he rubbed at the back of his neck. "You like Cat Noir, huh?"

"No!" She panicked, making him blink. "I mean yes! I mean- I like him! As a hero! But it's not like I like him  _romantically_  or anything!"

"You don't?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "But I thought- er, that is, you were uuuh-"

"I did used to have a  _little_  crush on him," she said quickly, proud of herself for this brilliant turn around. "But he's in love with Ladybug, so now I'm just a fan!"

"Oh! Great! Glad to hear it." He nodded, half to himself, though he seemed mostly distracted as he fidgeted. "Soooo... do you  _really_  think he brags a lot? As bad as  _Chloe_?"

Her lips twitched traitorously, but she managed to school her expression. "That depends. Do you really think Ladybug and Cat Noir are an item?"

He raised a brow, obviously confused as to how those two were connected. "Don't  _you_?"

"Oh, I dunno, I mean it's just one photo," she excused quickly, turning around in pretend thought. If she faced him, she was pretty sure she'd lose her nerve. "Maybe they had another reason for kissing. Maybe Ladybug was saving him again, oooor maybe they thought they were trying to break a spell!"

Of course, not looking at him, she didn't see the sudden flash of worry. "You... think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, who can really say, right?"

He was quiet for a moment as he considered it. "Yeah, I... guess that's true. Ladybug's done it before."

"Exactly!" She agreed cheerfully, finally turning to face him. "I'm just saying, you can't believe everything you-"

She stopped. As she looked at his face, she was stunned by how...  _down_  he looked. He was clutching the strap of his bookbag, face to the ground as he hunched over.

"...though I guess they  _did_  look really happy together," she finally relented. "I mean, what do I know, I'm just a fan!"

He looked up at her in some surprise, like he had forgotten she was there, and then balked when he remembered how he was supposed to be acting. "Right, of course! We're just fans! I guess only Ladybug and Cat Noir know, right? We should head back to class."

"Oh, yeah," she smiled as she followed him quickly. "Don't wanna be late again!"

Of course, neither of them were aware of their eavesdropper. Lila watched from the shadows, her face turning into a scowl as she gripped the photograph of Ladybug in her fingers.

After that, everyone in school had forgotten about the incident, and took Adrien at his word. He thought that was the end of it.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” Cried the angry female akuma from the school rooftop. She was dressed in a garish mockery of a retail worker’s uniform. “Where are you!?”

The students ran screaming for safety, trying to hide in some classes and rooms nearby. Adrien was trying to head for the locker room, but he was spotted, and the female akuma dropped down to block his path.

“I don’t understand,” he said. “What’d I do to you?”

“Nothing, I just know that you’re my ticket to Ladybug, Loverboy,” she sashayed toward him. “It’s nothing personal.”

“Uh,” He grinned nervously as he tiptoed back. “I would just like it to be known that that photo was taken out of context, and we’re not _actually_ -”

“SILENCE!” She shouted, holding up her weapon- a rather formidable looking… coat hanger? Either way it started glowing and he had a feeling he wouldn’t like getting hit with it. “I don’t care what the rumors say- all I know is that you’re enough to make her come running.”

There was no where to run, and no where to hide, and as he braced himself for the attack, he silently cursed his need for haste yesterday.

“WATCH OUT!”

And then he was suddenly yanked away, Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapping around his waist to pull him toward her.

“HA! I knew it.” The akuma sneered. “Attacking your precious lad in distress was the perfect way to bring you straight to me!”

She scowled, holding him protectively close as she rebutted the claim. “Ugh, I’m going to rescue _anyone_ in distress, not just _him_!”

And while normally Adrien would be thrilled at the close contact, the sight of the smug akuma, and the students peeking through the windows with their phones out, made him clear his throat. “Uh, Ladybug?” He smiled shyly with a blush, pointing to their touching waists.

She blinked at him, then her protective hold, and released him with a squeak and blush of her own, activating her yo-yo. “Sorry!”

“No problem! Uh, thanks Ladybug!” Adrien saluted obligatorily before dashing for cover to transform and join her.

Thankfully, the battle itself was not a difficult one. Cat Noir didn’t even need his Cataclysm. The day passed by relatively quickly, leaving the students to finish up their classes and head home. And in Adrien’s case, head to fencing.

“Hey, Kagami!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Hey,” she nodded once in acknowledgment, then readied her stance. He hesitated a moment, curious.

“Sooooo you’re _not_ going to ask me about the picture?” He asked cautiously.

“Do I need to?” She asked sharply.

“No! No, no, it’s nothing like people are saying,” He assured quickly.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. I’m not going to worry about some suspicious pictures anymore. I already know where your affections lie.”

He was grateful for the fencing helmet to hide his blush. Because it was true, he _had_ been developing a crush on her lately. Granted he was still falling for Ladybug over and over, but... if Marinette was right, then maybe he really  _should_  give up on-

“En garde!”

Her warning snapped him out of it, and he readied his stance. He could think about it later, but for now, he had to try to beat her again.

-

“Would you care to explain this?”

Adrien had a feeling word of this would come back to his father. So this time, as the man held up his own phone with the incriminating picture, he was prepared.

“Father, that’s not me! It’s just an excited fan dressed up like me.”

“Oh really?”

“My face isn’t visible, is it?” He crossed his arms. “Besides, Nathalie saw me before I came down for dinner. I was in my room the whole time.”

He glanced at his assistant for confirmation, and she nodded.

“It’s true, sir. He was already in there, and there was no sign of Ladybug.”

The man studied the boy hard, looked at the photo again, then relented. “Very well, you may go.”

Adrien smiled, quite pleased with himself as he made his way back to his room. Today just had a quick battle, a quick evasion, so all was well and good.

But needless to say, things got a little… hectic after that. And not _just_ from akumas.

It happened Tuesday, after the battle when the reporters had to get their ‘scoop’…

“LADYBUG! How could you cheat on Cat Noir!”

“Uuugh, I’m not _cheating_ on him! I’m not _dating_ either of them!”

“Can confirm. On both ends.”

Wednesday, when there were three akumas in the same day...

“Now that _I_ have super powers, _I_ can be good enough for Adrien!”

“Trust me, with _your_ super powers, you can do _so_ much better.”

“ _Hey_!”

Thursday, when they got a nice combo of one of _her_ fanboys, and one of _Cat Noir’s_ fangirls…

“I’ll take the Miraculouses, then we’ll be together forever!”

“An eternity of corny pick up lines and bad jokes? Be my guest.”

“For the record, I know you’re teasing me, but I’ll still stand by the fact that my jokes are _hilarious_.”

And Friday, when it felt like everything was piling up bit by bit.

Lila stared at her phone, teeth clenching harder and harder as the newest news clips came out. Image after image of Ladybug valiantly protecting Adrien only fueled the fans of the assumption of their “secret relationship”, giving her plenty of fodder for rumors, which she had been taking. To no avail.

“Why? Why can none of these idiots take out Ladybug?” She ranted. “What else do I have to say?”

She jumped onto her computer, looking up more articles and forums, trying to make as many comments about “secret dates” and “outings” and possible.

‘ _Come on, come on, someone take care of her!’_

Because no matter how Adrien tried to deny it, Lila knew the truth.

“Why?! Why isn’t Hawkmoth akumatizing me?!” She chucked her phone across her room, and stomped about in rage. Picking up the photograph from her desk, she glowered at the smiling, swinging image of Ladybug, gripping so hard it crinkled in her fingers.

“Just as I planned, her anger is growing with each passing day I “ignore” her.” Hawkmoth mused as he sensed her rage tumbling through. “But not yet. Her work in helping spread the rumors is giving me plenty of ammunition to wear them down. And then she’ll be ready to be my perfect puppet.”

He held out his hand, letting a butterfly land in his glove. He akumatized it, and let it flutter out the window. “Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!”

-

Ladybug dropped between a couple buildings, trying to catch her breath against the wall after the latest battle. Cat Noir transformed back first, having to use his power a lot sooner than her. Plagg took the time to zip out and groan in annoyance. “Man, that’s the 10th one this week! It’s nice being popular with the ladies, but this is ridiculous!”

“If it wasn’t for people taking all these pictures it wouldn’t be happening so much!” Ladybug groaned in exasperation. “It’s not like I’m saving you any different from normal.”

“Normally, I might be disappointed, but this time I have to agree. I mean:” He had given Plagg a piece of cheese, then pulled out his phone to pull up the latest “craze”. “This one isn’t even remotely flattering!”

It had been a picture where Ladybug had just barely caught Adrien mid-fall by the ankle, leaving him swinging precariously in mid-air, and screaming bloody murder. Clearly, the affection was palpable.

“Honestly, I’m gonna need my PR people to get on the ball soon,” He mused. “My nose looks _way_ too big in this one.”

“This is getting out of hand.” Ladybug groaned with her head in her hand. “You’ve got to go on TV and tell people they’re wrong.”

“I’ve been trying! But the more I try to deny it, the more people think I’m trying to hide it!”

“Well there’s gotta be _some_ way to stop all these akumatizations.” She murmured as she grasped her chin in thought.

He watched her a moment, brow furrowing in worry, before he quickly schooled it to be casual. “Well, what if we pretended we’re dating? I mean as Cat Noir!” He said quickly. “Like we did before for the other akumas.”

She looked at him sharply, but he searched her face to decipher her reaction, hand at his neck. She seemed less-than-thrilled at the idea, though turned her face away so he wouldn’t see. “I-I don’t know, wouldn’t that be hard for you to-?”

Then the akuma found them, and burst in with a mighty roar, making Plagg have to hide.

“ _Another_ one?!” Ladybug complained. “It hasn’t even been five minutes!”

“LADYBUG!” He cried angrily. He was a massive, muscular boy with a wrestler’s yellow uniform blindingly bright against his purple skin. There were stripped braces on his wrists and calves, with an orange armored helmet, but besides that had nothing else to shield him. “Why, why do you love him? What does that weakling have that I don’t?!”

“Oh, one of _your_ fans again,” Adrien realized brightly, hands on his hips. “I gotta say this is a nice change of pace.”

“Silence, girly boy! You don’t have what it takes to make Ladybug happy!”

Both Adrien _and_ Ladybug glared.

And then Adrien sneered. “Well, better a “girly boy” than a toy store reject.” He said easily, leaning to one side. “With a paint job like that I’d say a 2 year old could do better.”

“Ca- _Adrien_!” Ladybug snapped, just before she had to dive to snatch him out of harm’s way. “Are you insane? Don’t _antagonize_ him like this!”

The boy didn’t even have the decency to look fazed, simply shrugging as she held him in her arms. “What? He asked,” he defended. “Besides, you can’t expect me not to feel a _little_ jealous of anyone after you.”

Of course, neither of them were aware of Hawkmoth on the other side of the psychic link. “ _What_?!”

“Oh, go “hide” already,” Ladybug spat as she dropped him, whirling her yo-yo to life.

“Oh no you don’t!” the wrestler shouted. “Come fight _me face to face_!”

“No!” Hawkmoth interrupted. “Not until you’ve faced Cat Noir and Ladybug and given me their miraculouses!”

“Hmph, go ahead, girly boy!” the akuma yelled after Adrien as he darted around a building. “Go run an’ _hide_! While I show Ladybug what a _real_ man I am!”

“ _Real_ man, huh?” Adrien opened up his shirt to let Plagg out again. “Why don’t we go show this guy what a _real_ man can do. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

Once fully powered up in his _own_ armor, he came out into the fray, happily jumping in to take a few swipes at the technicolor wrestler.

“Nice moves, Cat Noir.” Ladybug praised. “Think you can hold him back for a while?”

“No problem. You just go recharge yourself,” he assured with a wink.

“Don’t let her get away!” Hawkmoth demanded. “She’s about to transform back!”

But of course, the akuma’s attempt to go after her was thwarted by Cat Noir jumping between them.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he wagged his finger, whirring his pole around himself dangerously before striking a defensive pose. “You’ll have to go through me first.”

Ladybug dashed around a building, letting herself detransform. “Hurry, Tikki,” she whispered, pulling out the cookie. “There’s not much time!”

“I don’t know how much more I can do this, Marinette,” Tikki admitted weakly as she got to eating the macaroon.

“Hang in there just a little longer!”

Cat Noir was quick and agile compared the big, hulking muscle man. His strikes were fast and fierce, and he kept his pole close to his body to keep his control. For once, he was focusing hard on the fight. So much so that he didn’t even hear Ladybug when she finally jumped beside him, yo-yo at the ready.

“Alright, I’m ready to-”

He let out a battle-cry and charged at his enemy, going low to try to knock him flat. Ladybug blinked, before chasing after him and trying to join in.

“No, Ladybug, stay back!” Cat Noir grunted. He was on the ground, on top of the wrestler as they pushed against his pole to try to beat the other in brute strength. “ _I’ll_ handle him!”

“Ha! You don’t have what it takes! How’d a puny boy like you get to be the hero of Paris?”

“My charm and sense of humor, of course. You should try it some time- it might make you more _tolerable!_ ”

The wrestler managed to switch positions, rolling on top and trying to shove the pole into his throat. “ _I_ deserve the miraculous! Ladybug needs a _real_ partner!”

“ _I’m_ her partner!”

Ladybug, for her part, let her yo-yo stop its spin. Narrowing her eyes and letting her scowl deepen, she straightened her stance and crossed her arms. She had a feeling of where this was going, and she didn’t like it one bit.

“You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they _fall!_ ”

Cat Noir finally kicked out the wrestler’s leg, flipping him over and jumping back to his feet. He went on the attack again, the wrestler using his braces to block his moves, and of course throw a few punches, with Cat Noir leaping out of range. They advanced and retreated in an angered dance of showmanship, sparring verbally as well as physically.

“Not bad for a weakling, puny man!”

“You’re delusional if you think a muscle-head like _you_ has a chance with Ladybug. I’ll take you out using brains as well as brawn.”

“Hmph, I’ll show you _and_ that girly boy! A real warrior is full of strength and power, nothing like your skinny little-”

“Will you two knock it off!?” Ladybug finally snapped, and the pair paused in their fighting. “Did neither of you think that maybe I don’t care who’s _stronger_?”

The blinked, and they stared from her, to one another, back to her.

“What are you doing?!” Hawkmoth demanded. “Get his miraculous!”

“You… don’t?” Cat Noir asked in confusion.

“ _No_! I’m a superhero for crying out loud!” She said. “I can save myself just fine! I don’t need a knight in shining armor to impress me!”

“Then…” the akuma victim lowered his hands in confusion. “What _do_ you need to impress you?”

She glanced to Cat Noir, then sighed as she looked to her clasped hands. “The boy I love is… kind, and sweet. He’s helpful to people, and always has a smile for everyone, and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. I don’t love him because I think he can “save me”, I love him because he’s kind to me.”

“I can be kind,” the wrestler said instantly. “I’m a nice guy!”

“You’ve been fighting me and Cat Noir to take our Miraculouses and help Hawkmoth. How is that “kind”?”

“She’s right,” Cat Noir sighed in mock sympathy with a shrug. “Helping the supervillain doesn’t usually give you points in the “nice guy” department.”

“Don’t think you’re free from this either, Cat Noir,” Ladybug frowned at him, jabbing at his chest. “If we’d been working together instead of you fighting over your ego, we could have gotten his akuma already!”

He flinched, then lowered his head, properly chastised.

Ladybug hadn’t really been sure what to expect, but it wasn’t the akuma victim willingly handing over his arm brace.

“What?! What’re you doing?!” Hawkmoth yelled.

Ladybug smiled up at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing.”

“I guess it’s too late to ask you for a date, then.”

“Sorry, but I’m in love with someone else,” she said sympathetically, taking the brace and dropping it to the ground and stomping on it.

She captured and purified the butterfly, but since the akuma hadn’t actually been doing anything but trying to fight Cat Noir, there wasn’t any damage to fix.

“Uuuuuugh, ah...” the akumatized victim groaned as he looked around. He was obviously much smaller than his villainous form, though still tall and muscular. With his young face it was clear he was only a couple years older than the heroes. “Ladybug? Cat Noir?!”

“Hey there,” Ladybug smiled kindly, ignoring the way Cat Noir wrinkled his nose in distaste. “You feeling alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” He shot up to his feet, cheeks pink. “I-I’m great, but what am I…?”

“You were akumatized by Hawkmoth.”

“What?! No, that’s impossible! I’m not evil!”

“I know, it’s Hawkmoth that’s evil. He gets into your head and makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do. Just be careful from now on.”

“I will. I promise I’m stronger than that,” he assured, flexing for her.

Cat Noir snorted, and Ladybug sighed. Right, since he was akumatized, he wouldn’t remember her “speech”.

“Do you need a lift?” She asked instead.

Taken aback by her lack of response, he glanced around the area to get his bearings back, and he smiled in embarrassment as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, actually.”

“Sure thing,” she threw her yo-yo to catch a perch, and held out her arm.

He looked at her, then balked. “You mean, you want to _carry_ me?”

“Don’t worry,” she waved off his concern. “I’m _much_ stronger than I look.”

He still seemed uncertain, and Ladybug couldn’t understand why he seemed hesitant, knowing that she was, well, a superhero.

“Ah, on second thought, I’ll be fine walking after all.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“It’s not _that_ far, actually.”

Cat Noir, who knew _instantly_ what was going on, was leaning on his cane with a slyly amused smirk, before he looked at his hand, and gasped.

“Oh no, I’m about to transform back!” He stole the opened spot, hopping into her arms and holding on with the arm not holding his staff. “Quick Ladybug, you’ve got to get me out of here!”

“Honestly, Cat Noir, again?” She chastised. “You’ve got to be more responsible. Sorry,” She said to the former victim. “Maybe next time.”

Of course, since she was looking at him, she didn’t see the way Cat Noir leaned his head toward her to look like he was “cuddling” her, or the way he waved farewell with a smug grin before she pulled them away. She brought them to drop behind a building, and was about to let him down before she blinked, memories rushing back to her.

“Hey wait a second, you’re not about to transform back. You didn’t even use your Cataclysm.”

“I know. I just had to show the guy what he was missing.”

“Cat _Noir_!”

“Look, I already knew he wasn’t going to do it. He can’t be seen being carried by you, it would ruin his image.”

“Oh, but not yours?”

“Of course not. Everyone knows I am _still_ the greatest hero of Paris.”

She let him drop with a yelp, dusting her hands off and planting them on her hips as she waited for him to stand. “Well, the greatest hero of Paris can go ahead and walk himself back, then.”

“Aw, c’mon, bugaboo, I was only joking. You know I think _you’re_ the number one hero of Paris,” he cooed, leaning sideways to look up at her from under his lashes. _Blink blink blink_.

“Hmph. Sweet words from someone who wanted to fight all by himself. And haven’t I told you not to call me ‘bugaboo’ anymore?”

He straightened, rubbing at the back of his head worriedly. “Right, sorry, it slipped.”

“Just keep it in mind,” she said easily, throwing her yo-yo to catch a perch.

“W-wait, Ladybug!” He twisted his pole self-consciously. “Do you… think I brag a lot?”

She blinked.

He darted his eyes away, fidgeting nervously. “It’s just a thought I had, lately, for no reason, I just wondered-”

“You mean you hadn’t noticed?”

He stared.

“I thought it was just a part of your act as Cat Noir,” she stated in incredulity, before pointing at him. “You mean you were _serious_ all those times?”

He hedged and erred, forcing himself to laugh it off. “Act, right! It was! I-I was just worried it was a little too much, you know? I mean I don’t want to come off as _too_ annoying.”

She facepalmed.

He looked at her worriedly.

She sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it with you.”And then she was gone, flying off to her destination.

“W-Wait! What do you mean “used to it”?” He called after her. “Ladybug? _Ladybug_!”

He had enough time to leap back to the school, and hid between the buildings across the street before turning back. Plagg zipped around, groaning hungrily, but Adrien ignored it.

“Does she think I’m annoying? Is that why she doesn’t like me?”

“She said she’s used to it, what’s the big deal?”

“The “big deal” is that I probably messed up my chance with Ladybug! What if all those times I was trying to impress her did just the opposite?!”

“Then just stop bragging around her, problem fixed.”

“It’s not that easy, Plagg. Even if I do, I don’t know how to actually win her over after all this time.”

“Dude, just be yourself. You’re like, the nicest guy I know! She’ll go nuts for that.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that while we’re busy saving Paris? Besides...” He almost looked as though he were going to continue, and then the wind whooshed out of him with a long, drawn out sigh. “You heard her. She’s already found someone. They’re probably already happy together.”

His disappointed musings were cut short when a familiar car rolled up to the front of the school. “C’mon, Plagg. Let’s go home.” He opened his outer shirt up to let him in, and trudged across the street.

-

When Marinette got in her room, she was distraught. Tikki sighed, plopping down on her bed tiredly.

“Tikki, am I doing the right thing?”

“About what, Marinette?”

“About trying to get Adrien to fall for me! Tikki, what if I came out and confessed to him? Would people react the same way? Would there be akumas, this time coming after _me_?”

“That’s hard to say,” she admitted. “Some of these akumas are happening because of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They probably wouldn’t care so much about “Marinette”.

“But what if they _do_!?” She wailed. “What if I get hordes of crazy fans coming after me everywhere I go, and all our dates are hounded by the press and even _more_ crazed fans destroy any chances we have at private time together and Adrien decides it’s not worth the effort and dumps me and-”

“Marinette, calm down!” Tikki flew into her face to get her attention. “You’re worrying too much! It’s not going to be as bad as you think.”

“...But if I _am_ targeted, that means Chat Noir would have to face them on his own. And I’d have to keep switching between myself and “Ladybug” and I could mess up somehow. I mean, he almost discovered my identity already! If I have to keep changing, things could slip up for sure!”

“You’re right, it is a risky plan,” Tikki agreed sympathetically. “More than anything, I think other people would start to get suspicious too.”

“Tikki, does this mean I… I can’t be with him? Not until Hawkmoth’s gone?”

“You could still accept his feelings as Ladybug.”

“But I want _real_ dates, Tikki! I want us to go to the movies together, go to concerts, and go out for ice cream, and be able to go on romantic outings! We can’t do that as superheroes!”

“You’re right, you have to do what’s best for Paris. But even if you can’t go out like you wanted, are you really ok with him never knowing how you really feel?” Tikki asked pointedly. “It’s your choice, Marinette. But I think you’ll be happier at least letting him know.”

Marinette was silent as she looked at her phone, where the smiling face of her love stared brightly up at her. A hero listened to her head, not her heart. The question was, what was the right choice when even your head was a mess?

A few miles away, someone else was wondering the same thing. He was staring solemnly out his car window with a growing ache of disappointment.

_I don’t love him because I think he can “save me”. I love him because he’s kind to me._

It just didn’t make sense to him. She was brave, and confident, practically a genius in her own creative way, and she just wanted someone “nice”?

Nah, this guy, whoever he was, had to be the most perfect guy on the _planet_. From the sounds of it he was friendly, kind, and _ridiculously_ handsome, even moreso than him. Not in a “vain” way, but come on, he was a literal _model_ , and she was saying some _other_ guy’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. And he was helpful and “sweet” on top of everything else. Honestly, how was he ever going to compete with that? He’d love to try to be “kind” and “helpful” to win her over, it wasn’t like he didn’t know _how_. The only way would be if they went out somewhere, just to hang out or something. But she never agreed to it every time he tried. More than anything, he _really_ wanted to meet this guy for himself. Who the heck was perfect enough to catch the eye of _Ladybug_?

He bumped his head against the window, brows crinkling as his jealousy stirred again. This guy sounded too good to be true. Adrien hoped he was secretly a jerk or something.

But even if he was, there was… really no point, was there?

_Sorry. But I’m in love with someone else._

Marinette was right. Ladybug hadn’t fallen in love with him after all. Maybe it was time he finally switched targets. For good this time.

When they came through the door, he had prepared himself to trudge up the stairs to get started on his homework, but was surprised at Nathalie’s voice speaking to him from the door.

“Adrien, your father wishes to see you.”

He blinked, wondering why he was breaking his schedule. He knew for a fact that the man was normally finalizing his themes for the upcoming lines around this hour. Yet he followed her into the man’s office, looking at his father’s back. The man was staring up at the golden painting of his mother.

“Is it true?” He asked. “Are you in love with Ladybug?”

Adrien sighed. He’d gone through this all week already, and it was starting to wear on him. Plus, he thought the man was convinced by now. He let his head drop as he forced himself to speak. “No, father. She’s just been protecting me from all the akuma attacks. There’s nothing between us.”

“I didn’t ask if there was anything between you,” He said suddenly, curtly as he turned to look at him over his shoulder. “I asked if you are in _love_ with _Ladybug_.”

Adrien flinched, both from the question, and the steely tone from the man. It was nothing like the excited barrages all through the week. Those eyes that bore down on him weren’t like anything he’d ever seen before on him. And for a weird, strange moment, he felt _scared_. Not in his usual “respect” of his father’s authority, but an honest to goodness _fear_ of the consequences of his answer.

But the fear was pointless, worthless, and he dropped his gaze. “No, Father. Now can I _please_ go?” He asked, voice cracking as he held himself together.

“...Very well. You may go,” He said briskly.

The boy gratefully beat a hasty retreat, and the door shut with finality behind him. Nathalie looked up at Gabriel.

“What do you plan to do, sir?”

“Hard to say. I cannot have him admit to anything without revealing who I am.”

“And if it’s true?”

The silence was heavy, so much so that even Nathalie was worried.

“… This changes nothing. The plan is still the same. Tomorrow, we’ll begin.”

-

“We should break up.”

Chat Noir, who had just told her that he didn’t have much time since his father wanted him for some kind of appearance, stared at her. “...What?”

“With you as “Adrien”.” Ladybug explained. “No one believes we aren’t a thing. So go on TV, and say that we _were_ secretly dating, but now all the akuma attacks have made you decide dating a superhero is too dangerous. We can’t have people talking about us like this if it’s causing this much commotion.”

She expected his hesitation from her suggestion, and an argument, of course, and was already bracing herself for his rebuttal.

“Uuuum, isn’t there something else we could try?”

“Look, Cat Noir, I know this will be hard with your feelings for me, but if we can just _convince_ people that we’re not involved, then-”

“It’s not that!” He said quickly. “I know we have to do something. I just don’t want to say that we’ve _already_ been dating, since… Well...” He seemed oddly hesitant, nervous, and uncomfortable in a way Ladybug couldn’t ever remember seeing him. “I may… want to ask someone out soon, and it would look pretty bad if I said I had just been dating someone.”

Ladybug blinked, wide-eyed. “...What?”

“You remember Kagami, right?” He said, cheeks turning a little pink. “She’s actually my fencing partner. We’ve been hanging out for a while. She’s pretty cool, and… she told me recently she’s fallen for me, so lately I’ve been thinking that maybe… we should… give it a try?”

He was looking at her, almost… Nervously? Or was it hopefully? Ladybug couldn’t be sure, she was too busy trying and failing to make her mouth shut.

“Ladybug?”

“Oh, wow Cat Noir, I had no idea!” She managed to say instead, forcing herself to smile. “Congratulations! But wow I’m sure surprised, I mean… Kagami just seems so, you know, serious! I-I didn’t think she was your type!”

“Yeah, but she can be pretty cool at times,” He said, and there was an oddly… sad glint to his smile. “She’s actually nice once you get to know her. And she’s strong, too. She could probably even give _you_ a run for your money,” he joked.

But then he fell silent, looking down at his hands on top of his pole. Ladybug did the same, trying to filter through the emotions suddenly tumbling through her.

‘ _He’s… he’s giving up on me. I mean on Ladybug, and going for...’_

“Wasn’t…. there someone else?” She asked in a small voice. And she wanted to kick herself, but the words just wouldn’t stop, because she had to know, she had to hear for herself. “That- that girl who tried to have a date with you. Maribell or something? She- she said something when I rescued her, and...”

“Marinette? She told you about that?” He winced, rubbing at the back of his head. “Ah, yeah, that was tough. I’m glad she feels better about it now. But she’s just a friend. I couldn’t ever really see her like that.”

She pressed her lips together, and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “Oh...”

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s really nice!” Ever the nice guy, he was quick to praise and speak well of her. “She’s super helpful, and talented! I’m glad to have her as a friend. But we’ve barely had a real conversation,” he finally admitted with a half-shrug that said ‘oh well, that’s life’. “She’s super shy, and so nervous all the time. I try to help when I can, but I think she just flusters so easy it’s hard to really get to know her, you know? I kinda worry about her sometimes...”

And as she looked at him, her cheeks grew red until she finally buried her face in her hands. Ugh, she knew it! She knew he couldn’t possibly fall in love with her stupid, clumsy self! Not only was her crush getting in the way, but her fear of him “realizing” who she really was just made her more nervous, which made their interactions… well, just as he described. No wonder he never fell for her.

“Ladybug? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine!” She assured, smiling up at him weakly. “I’m really glad! You finally have a chance to be happy!I’m sure you and Kagami will be great together!”

She could see his face falling, his expressions an open book, as always. But he was quick to smile back, and he reached for her hand. “I’m always happy whenever I’m with you, milady,” he assured, bringing her hand to his lips. “You’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

His attention on her hand, he didn’t see the pain on her face, or the longing in her eyes. Only the saddened smile. “...I know, Cat Noir.” Then she pulled her hand back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” he said. Then stepped back to bow low. “Until next time.”

And then he was gone, already vanished into the night. She stood under the moonlight, gazing longingly up at the stars.

“This is what’s best for Paris… isn’t it?”

-

“Mari _nette_! Why didn’t you _tell_ him?”

“You heard him, Tikki. He’s already going for Kagami.”

“The only reason he’s going for Kagami is because he thinks he doesn’t know you! But he does!”

“But I can’t _tell_ him that! AAAAAAAGH, TIKKI THIS IS THE WORST!” She fell to her knees, grabbing at her head as she cried to the ceiling. “I know he’s in love with me but I can’t tell him why!!”

“ _Listen_ to me, Marinette!” She zipped in front of her face, gesturing wildly as she ranted. “Hawkmoth is still out there, and your number one priority is stopping him and all these akumas! But that doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice your happiness to do it. You can’t tell Adrien who you are, but you can still tell him you love him! Even if he can only see a part of you right now, isn’t it worth it to be with him, even if it’s only to save Paris?”

Marinette looked up at the energetic and emotional kwami, smiling slowly as she started bringing the pieces into place. “You’re right… you’re right, Tikki! Even if we can’t be seen, we can still be together!”

“Yes! Now you have to go to him, tonight, _before_ he talks to Kagami!”

“Tikki, SPOTS-!!”

“WAIT! … I’m still hungry.”

“Oh, sorry.”

A few minutes of eating, and then a transformation later, Marinette was bolting down the rooftops of Paris, sailing and leaping for her destination. Time and time again she had failed to tell Adrien the truth of how she felt, and her clumsy nature and terrible luck just spawned her at every turn. But would it be different as Ladybug? Would she have the confidence and the luck to finally get her feelings across to him?

She stopped outside his house, ducking down to peer over the edge of the roof. Outside his gate was a swarm of reporters and cameras hounding him, and his assistant holding up her tablet device.

“What’s going on?” Ladybug wondered out loud, before memory served her, and she answered her own question. “Oh, that’s right! Cat Noir said his dad had something planned.”

Of course, this far away, she couldn’t hear what was being said, so she pulled out her yo-yo and activated the screen.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadia Chamack, right outside Gabriel Agreste’s mansion, where he’s called a press conference in light of the recent events centering around his son, Adrien Agreste.”

The camera zoomed in on the pair, Adrien of course appearing taller next to his father on the screen. Adrien smiled at the cameras obligatorily, though seemed just as in the dark as the rest.

“My son has been the center of many rumors lately, which I would appreciate to cease immediately. I cannot bare to see him put in even more danger. That being said, I am eternally indebted to Ladybug and Cat Noir for protecting him from the onslaught of Akuma attacks recently. As a token of appreciation, I’d like to invite them to dinner to the establishment of their choice.”

Ladybug gasped, eyes honed in on both the older man, and his young son, who looked down him with equal surprise. “A… dinner?”

Down below, in the center of the hubbub, Adrien’s surprise made way for disappointment. “Father, you’re wasting your time. Ladybug _never_ accepts these invitations, you know that.”

“I do,” the man assured. “But I don’t mind whether she does or not. So long as the sentiment is out there, I’m sure the message will get across.”

He raised a brow, a little confused as to how that worked, until a surprised shout from the reporters got his attention. The sea of paparazzi parted before them, showing a familiar red-clad superheroine rising from her three-point landing, and making her way toward them.

Adrien gaped. “ _Ladybug_?”

“Gabriel Agreste,” she acknowledged, her lips curling into a smirk. “I accept your invitation.”


	5. Please Don't Be Our Guest

Ok.

So.

There IS a reason it took me so long to post this. Mostly it was because I wanted to focus writing on my novels :D

The other reason is… I kept changing my mind and adding stuff, and this stupid fic that was supposed to be a one shot was sucking out my soul and I thought I should put it on hold.

And then I saw Desperada and realized I HAVE TO GET THIS STORY OUT or at least the first two chapters. Let’s just say it was “inspiring” to have canon prove certain headcanons of mine. ;)

So here you go to prove I wrote this all BEFORE the last two eps came out. No spoilers, don’t worry, but you’ll see why.

Oh, and if I were you, I’d glance back over the previous chapters since it’s been a while. Just a little tip for your enjoyment. ;)

* * *

 

“This is an outrage! Why did she accept? She wasn’t supposed to accept! Neither of them were!” Gabriel ranted and raved as he paced the room. “And of all the places, the Epicure? We’ll be lucky if even I can get a reservation there within a week’s notice!”

“With all due respect sir, you are the one who said “the establishment of their choice”.”

“Does this mean that I’ll need to go out? And... _socialize_?”

“That is typically what an invitation to eat out means,” Nathalie pointed out dryly, before adding the obligatory: “Sir.”

He grunted and groaned in frustration hand to his head. “This doesn’t make any sense. Of all the events she had to accept, why mine? Why-?”

And then he froze, his eyes having landed on his wall. It was a collage of perfection, a collection of the best pieces of both his line, and his son, encased safely behind a shining glass wall.

“...Of course,” he murmured to himself, hand going to his chin as the gears turned in his head. “This may very well work in our favor after all.” He grinned, eyes glinting in delight. “How fitting that Adrien should be the one to help us reach our goal!”

Nathalie glanced from the wall to Gabriel, for the first time her eyes flashing in worry.

 

Once Adrien got to his room, he groaned in frustration.

“I just don’t get it, Plagg. Why this, why now?”

“Dude, who cares! This is your chance!”

“My chance?”

“Hellooooooooo, to impress Ladybug!”

“Plagg, _what_ are you talking about? Ladybug’s already in love with someone else.”

“Yeah, because she hasn’t seen _you_!”

“We see each other every _day_.”

“Not as Cat Noir, you knucklehead! As Adrien!”

“What?”

“You heard her talking about that boy! All nice and gullible and stuff! And you’re the most gullible guy I know!”

Adrien glared.

“… sorry that came out wrong. What I meant was-”

“Hold on,” He held up his hand. “I need to get to the bottom of this. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

Ladybug hadn’t quite made it to Master Fu’s yet when she heard her yoyo ringing. She opened it up, seeing Cat Noir’s caller pic and grimacing.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to herself, before answering the screen. “Yes?”

“Just _what_ is your _deal_?” Cat Noir demanded, from the rooftop beside his house. “You _never_ go to stuff like this!” He complained. “Then all of a sudden my _father_ puts this on and you accept his invitation?”

“Your _father_ is the prestigious Gabriel Agreste. Who _wouldn’t_ be flattered for a dinner in their honor?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh right, and that invitation from the Mayor of _Paris_ at the _Grand Vefour_ was just a night out.”

“You really think I’d want to deal with _Chloe_ all night? No thanks.”

He went from argumentative, to offended, to resigned. She had a point.

She stood, one hand on her hip as she got her confidence back. “There’s nothing wrong with a token of gratitude. It’s nice to be appreciated.”

“I still don’t buy it,” he decided, unconsciously mirroring her stance. “You wouldn’t have changed your mind without a good reason.” He narrowed his eyes, pointing at the screen of the baton in suspicion. “You’re _up_ to something...”

“ _Moi_?” She batted her lashes, a hand resting delicately on her collar. “I’m offended you think so lowly of me, Kitty. What could I possibly be up to for a little dinner?”

“You could… be… um...”

He scrutinized her critically, like he’d get some clue as to what was going on in that head of hers. But unfortunately he didn’t have that luxury, so wound up just glaring around the city as he flashed from thought, to confusion, to embarrassment in the span of about five seconds. Hearing the lack of answer, Ladybug finally caved and dropped her joking demeanor. “Look, I… just need to try something that night. If it doesn’t work, then… I’ll at least know I gave it my best shot.”

Hearing her sincerity, he relented. “But I still don’t understand, Ladybug. What is it you’re ‘trying’?”

“I can’t explain it yet. But soon, Adrien. I promise I’ll explain everything soon.”

He gaped at his baton as she hung up. “Did she just call me “Adrien”? In costume?”

She never did _that_ either.

Ladybug stopped by Master Fu’s, explaining that Adrien was under attack and she wasn’t sure she and Cat Noir would be able to keep up protecting him. After a little convincing, He finally agreed to leave her the Turtle and Fox miraculous, if only the next few days for emergency.

As Ladybug finally made it into her room, Tikki was confused.

“I don’t understand, Marinette. Why did you accept that invitation? Why didn’t you just tell Adrien how you feel? Don’t tell me you were afraid you’d stutter again,” She teased gently.

“Well… maybe a little,” she admitted. “But we can’t _be_ together, Tikki,” Marinette complained. “And even when I tell him, I want us to have at least _one_ magical night together. Could you imagine!? A romantic dinner at the _Epicure_?” She sighed, twirling on her foot with zeal. “What if we could go dancing? Or for a romantic boat ride down the seine?”

“It’s just dinner.”

“I know...” she pouted. “But it’s better than nothing.”

“But Marinette, you said yourself that you were trying to stop all these akumatizations!”

“I know, I know, don’t worry! I already have a plan.”

-

“I can’t believe you’re going to dinner with Ladybug!”

“So lucky!”

“Hey, can you get her autograph for me?”

Adrien sighed. This was almost as bad as last week. “C’mon guys, when does Ladybug _ever_ give out autographs? But if you want, maybe I could give her a message?”

“Tell her she’s amazing~!”

“Tell her thanks for saving me last week!”

“Tell her I’m her biggest fan!”

“Right, of course!” He assured, hands up to try to halt the barrage. “I’ll be sure to let her-”

He stopped. He was staring at the over-excited classmates without actually seeing them, struck speechless.

“Uh, dude?” Nino waved his hand in front of his face. “Helloooooooooo, earth to Adrien!”

“Sorry guys, I gotta go!” He said suddenly, breaking through the ring to dash out the school doors for his waiting chauffeur. “See you tomorrow!”

Nino just raised an eyebrow, sharing an equally confused look with Alya.

“Hey, can we stop by somewhere?” Adrien asked his driver. “I wanna pick something up.”

He had a sudden, pretty strong hunch about Ladybug’s strange behavior, and there was one way to be able to know for sure.

If he was wrong, then… well heck, he guessed that’d be it for him.

That evening for patrol, she looked to him in confusion when he pulled out a large, rolled up piece of paper that had been tucked in his belt from behind him.

“What’s this?” She asked, taking the rolled up poster.

“Just a little token of my appreciation. Call it a precursor to the upcoming night.”

She gasped sharply as she pulled down the edge. ‘To the greatest hero of Paris, Adrien Agreste’ She only needed to see a few inches of it to know that it was a massive poster of his fragrance line. “ _Cat Noir_!” She hissed, closing it again and looking fervently for any eavesdroppers. “What is this?”

“Why, my celebrity autograph, of course,” he said airily, leaning on his pole like a cane, and looking at his claws. “I figured you’d want it.”

“What? Why on earth would you think that?”

“Because you said yourself you wanted a bunch of pictures of me in your room to pine after.” He turned, placing both hands on the end of his pole as he faced her straight on, and his smirk was _nothing_ if not scheming. “So here’s your first poster, as promised. Assuming of course, you don’t already _have_ some.”

Ladybug sealed her squealing mouth with her hand. No no no no, this was bad, this was really really bad! He couldn’t find out _yet_! Or else he might figure out who she was and ruin everything! Come on, Dupain-Blabbermouth-Cheng! Fix this! “I, well, that was just a mistake!” She straightened, hand on her hips. “Not that I’m not flattered, but,” She held the roll up casually, like it was just an item he picked up from the store (which it technically was). “It’s not like it’s _important_ to me or anything.”

“Really? That’s too bad,” he sighed, taking and slipping it paaaaaaaaainfully slowly from her fingers. “It’s not like I can give it to just _anyone,_ with a _special_ message like that. I guess there’s no choice,” he sighed again, strolling to the dumpster in the alleyway. He lifted the lid. “I’ll just have to get rid of it-”

“ _NO_!”

She dove, stopping his wrist and snatching the poster right out of his hand, hugging it protectively to her chest.

And then Cat Noir _grinned_.

“Well, well, well,” he crossed his arms, eyes narrowing in sheer amusement as he leaned over her, like a cat that just ate the canary. Or in this case, the Ladybug. “Looks to me like the one and only Ladybug is my biggest fan. How _flattering_.”

Ladybug gaped at him in sheer mortification. ‘ _Me and my big mouth!’_

“So tell me,” He tossed his head of aggravatingly _perfect_ blond hair, running his clawed leather fingers through it in a very familiar signature model pose. “How did it feel realizing you were fighting alongside the one and only _Adrien Agreste_? Were you thrilled? Star-struck?”

She pressed her lips together, scowling in defensiveness even as her cheeks pinkened. “ _This_ is why I didn’t want to tell you! I knew it would go to your head!”

“You can’t fool me _this_ time, Ladybug.” He leaned over sideways, feline eyes narrowing as he smirked. “That’s why you’ve suddenly been so interested in me lately. And why you accepted my father’s invitation. You couldn’t resist the chance to see me _personally_.” He shrugged in faux bravado. “Honestly, if you wanted a private dinner, you could’ve just asked. No need to play hard to get.”

Her cheeks flushed, her ego too riled up from his teasing to admit defeat. Oooooh, this aggravating little-! She jabbed his chest with her finger. “This doesn’t change a thing, _Cat Noir_! We’re still superheroes! This isn’t the time to be- to be star-struck!”

“I know,” he said easily. And just like that, his demeanor changed, and suddenly he was leaning back from her, with sincerity that just didn’t seem to fit his act. “Its one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place.”

And then he dashed behind the dumpster, throwing her off. She heard a whisper of “claws in.” The green of the magic indicated his change just before he came out: mask off and in his normal clothes. What on earth was he-?

“Have dinner with me.”

She stared, too taken aback to chastise him about, well, talking in the open with her like this. “But, we’re already having-”

“I don’t mean with my father, I mean have dinner with _me_!” He beseeched, and he grasped one of her hands, so close and so earnest she suddenly felt like a deer caught in bright green headlights. “We can go anywhere you want! I can buy out the Epicure, we can picnic over the seine, we can even just dance together on the rooftops!”

“Buy out… the seine… and dance?” She repeated dazedly.

“I know you’re in love with someone else, and I know you’re just a fan of mine. But I can do everything that other guy does if you’d just give me a chance! If I can’t convince you after a night, then...” he dropped his eyes sadly. “Then I’ll give this up. I’ll give _you_ up, I’ll give _everything_ up. And if anyone asks, you can just say I’m a fan that wanted to get to know you more.” He looked back up at her, his eyes bright and mournful. “But please, Ladybug. I’ve been in love with you for so long, I’d do _anything_ for you! I just want the chance to prove myself, on a real date!”

And there it was, that look that made her heart both skip a beat, and melt all at once. _I’d do anything for you… anything for you… anything for you…_

“… a… real date...” she sighed dreamily.

“You will?!” He jumped, perking in an instant. “You mean it!? You’ll go on a date with me!?”

“Date?!” She shrieked, face going beat red. “I’m going on a date?! With you!?”

“You’re going on a date with me!!” He shouted joyously.

It had all happened so fast, Ladybug hadn’t even realized what she’d done until after Adrien turned back to Cat Noir, and left. She looked at the poster in her hand, back to his direction, and then grinned so hard her face nearly hurt, before leaping into the air with a thrilled squeal.

Once Adrien got home, he de-transformed and jumped with a squeal of his own.

“Yes! She said yes, Plagg! I can’t believe this is happening!”

“See? I told you she’d go for it.”

“I gotta make plans,” he said quickly, plucking out his cell phone and punching into the search bar. “If I don’t do this now it might never go anywhere!”

He finally found the number he needed, and quickly dialed it up. After a moment of ringing, he straightened smartly. “Hi, can you patch me through to the Epicure? Thanks.” Another moment, and then: “Hi, I’d like to place a special order for Friday. We already have a reservation.” He was quiet a moment as he listened to the girl’s refusal, but he simply smiled as he examined his nails. “I know you guys don’t normally do requests, but this is Adrien Agreste regarding my dinner with _Ladybug_. I believe my father has already explained the situation to you,” he said, examining his nails smugly. “I’m sure you guys can make an exception.”

Plagg, who had flown over to get himself some camambert, lounged on the boy’s bed as he carried on. “Way to throw your weight around, kid.” He said in approval, chowing down on his haul.

-

For the rest of the week, Adrien was on cloud nine.

He did his best to focus in class, though if someone paid attention they would see that his notes were a little less detailed than usual. And his homework had just a few more marks than usual. But details, details. During PE he was more bold and energetic than usual, in passing periods he was even more outgoing and cheerful than normal, and in his personal daydreams, he sighed just a little more often.

“Alright, spill the beans!” Nino finally complained. “What’s with you, dude? Now you _are_ acting like you’re in love with someone!”

He shushed him quickly, yanking him behind one of the school’s square pillars. “Keep it down, Nino!”

“Okaaaaaaay…?” He drawled with a raised brow. “What’s going on?”

“Look, don’t tell anyone yet, but,” he leaned in, whispering behind his hand. “I’m going to have dinner with Ladybug in a few days.”

“Yeah? And?”

“Well, I… may be doing a few other things with her.” His cheeks went pink. “Like… going out-”

“You’re going on a date with _Ladybug_!?” He cried loud enough for the whole schoolyard to hear.

“Oh no…” Adrien groaned.

“No way!”

“I knew it!”

“You totally have a thing for her!”

Nino winced. “Oops...”

“It’s not a date!” Adrien said quickly, hands up defensively. “It’s from my father, he’s the one inviting her! I’m just going to thank her for saving me so much the last few days!”

“Oh no!” Alya turned to Marinette, grabbing her shoulders. “Are you alright? Girl, speak to me!”

“A date…” she whispered dreamily, cupping her flushing face. “With Adrien!”

“Oh no, she’s snapped!”

“She must be in denial!” Mylene said worriedly.

“Guys, guys, please!” Adrien called out over the noise. “I-I’m just a fan! My father invited Ladybug _and_ Cat Noir to a dinner as a token of appreciation! That’s all!”

“Really?” Alya pressed, breaking through the crowd to point accusingly and in suspicion. “So you don’t have any romantic feelings toward her?”

“What?” He leaned back, with a forced smile and nervously avoided her gaze. “No, of course not! I-I-I-I just admire her for saving Paris all the time!”

“Good!” Alya crossed her arms. “She belongs with Cat Noir, not you!”

And just like that, he perked. “You think so?”

Marinette facepalmed.

Of course, Adrien wasn’t the only one on cloud nine. The problem was that Marinette’s happily dazed state was a public health hazard. She tripped over the stairs in the early morning, over the bench in the late morning, sent her first helping of food flying during lunch, and nearly over her own chair at class.

“Seriously, girl,” Alya hissed as she got her back down to her seat. “I know you’re upset, but pay attention before you hurt yourself!”

“It’ll be so romantic,” she sighed. “With candles, and roses, and-”

Alya just sighed, resigning to the fact that her friend wouldn’t be coming back down to earth until after this whole debacle was over.

They didn’t really prove a problem until chemistry. Alya was busy getting the notes out of her bag and last night’s homework, so didn’t see Marinette doing the same. Except she wasn’t paying attention to where she was plopping everything, and promptly shoved a beaker right off the table. She shrieked and made a mad grab for it, but only succeeded in making it bounce a few times before it fell to the floor and shattered across the tile.

“Oh no!” She squeaked, ignoring the class’s gasps. She jumped from her stool- “I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it right up!”

-the same time the teacher held her hand out- “Wait, don’t touch that!”

-and Adrien gasped then jumped from his stool to snatch her wrist. “Marinette!”

“ _Ouch_!”

She had reached the glass first, already slicing the end of her finger on it before Adrien could pull her away. He sighed regretfully, sad he had not reached her in time. “You’re not wearing any gloves,” he reminded.

And then her face fell as she looked at her hurt finger dejectedly. Oh, right.

“Way to go, Du-pain- _Cheng_.” Chloe sneered dryly. “Like this class isn’t dangerous _enough_ without you around.”

“Chloe, is that really necessary?” Adrien frowned up at her. “Marinette’s hurt.”

“Yeah? What _else_ is new? It’s a miracle at this point no one _else_ has gotten hurt today with _her_ around.”

Marinette bowed her head, hating to admit that _Chloe_ of all people was actually _right_. Adrien furrowed his brow, closing his eyes to compose himself before standing, dragging Marinette up with him. “Mrs. Mendelev? Can I take Marinette down to the nurse’s office?”

“Very well, but hurry back. I’ll get to cleaning this up.”

“Watch your step,” he said to her, holding his arm out to help support her as she tip-toed over the broken glass pieces. Once she was safe on the other side, he gently pulled her along out the door, heedless of the jealous leers boring into their backs.

Marinette was quiet as she dejectedly followed behind him down the stairs. She glanced at the back of his head, then to where he gently held her wrist, but for once, the idea of them “holding hands” wasn’t making her as giddy as usual.

“...You didn’t have to come down with me.” she said. “I know the way there.”

“I know,” he looked over his shoulder to give a reassuring smile. “I wanted to anyway.”

She blushed, smiling a tiny bit at the thought. Adrien turned his attention back to where he was going, glad she didn’t press. If he admitted he was worried she might trip and hurt herself more if left unattended, she might feel worse.

They came to office, only to find that the school nurse had apparently stepped out.

“It’s ok,” Marinette assured. “I know where everything is.”

She pulled out the bottom drawer of the nurse’s desk, where the first aid kit was. Sitting herself down on the second chair, she automatically opened it up and pulled out the disinfectant and bandage. Adrien watched her, feeling a little silly just standing there.

“Well, you seem to know what you’re doing, so I’ll just...”

And then he stopped, looking at her looking expectantly up at _him_. An idea hit him, and he quickly pulled the chair up beside her. “Actually, let me do it.”

“What?”

“The bandage,” he explained. “It’ll be hard with one hand, right? So I’ll do it.”

“I-” Her face heated, both at his sudden proximity and sudden eagerness. “Y-You really don’t have to do that!”

“I know. I want to help,” he said earnestly.

“O-oh,” she bit her lip to hide her eager grin. “Well, if you’re sure...”

“I am,” he assured cheerfully, and set aside the first aid to gather the items she’d pulled out. It wasn’t a difficult task, just opening the tiny packet, swiping the cut with some alcohol, and gently wrapping the bandaid around the finger. But with Adrien’s intense focus, one would think he was performing brain surgery.

Marinette thought her heart would beat right out of her chest.

“Ah, it’s too loose,” he realized, already reaching for another bandaid. “Sorry, I’ve never done this before. Here, I’ll try again-”

“No!” She snatched her hand hand away, holding it protectively to her chest. “No, it’s fine, really!”

“But, it won’t stay on,” Adrien reminded in confusion, still holding the second bandaid.

“It’ll be fine, I mean it’s not like I need it on forever anyway,” Marinette argued.

“I guess not,” he conceded with a confused smile, and put down the second one. Maybe she just had a weird thing about germs or something. “Actually, Marinette, can I… ask you something? I need some advice.”

She froze, heart beating a hundred miles a minute even as she grinned. “Oh, yeah? What about?” He was going to ask her for advice like last time! Oh gosh what was she supposed to say? She would have to play dumb and pretend not to understand but still give hints on the most romantic night of her-

“What does it take to be ‘helpful’?”

She blinked. “...What?”

He rubbed at his neck nervously, glancing between his shoes and his knees and the fist in his lap. “You’re always helping people, and I was wondering how I could do the same. People say I’m “nice”, but is that the same thing?” He finally looked to her, and there was the slightest bit of worry to his gaze. “I really wanna figure this out, so any tips you have would be appreciated.”

She kept blinking at him, stunned. He… saved Paris on a daily basis, and he wanted to figure out how to be _more_ helpful?

She sighed dreamily. That was Adrien for you, as sweet as could be!

“Marinette?”

“Oh, right! I mean, um,” she blinked back to reality, trying to wrack her brain for a suitable answer. “I don’t really know how to explain it,” she admitted. “I just find out what people need, and try to go from there. Unfortunately it… doesn’t always go the way I hope it does.” She winced, but carried on with her smile. “But as long as it works out in the end, that’s what’s important, right?”

“What people “need”?”

He seemed to take that into consideration, brow and mouth scrunching in thought. He wasn’t sure if he’d thought about it like that before. He knew how to be polite, and how to lift someone’s spirits, but he still wasn’t so sure if that was quite right. “But… what if there isn’t really much you _can_ help someone with? Like, say the person is already really strong, and capable on their own. How do you ‘help’ someone like that?”

She watched him turning it over, and then her heart started to sink. He… was talking about Kagami. She was plenty strong and capable. Even at their upcoming date, was he still really thinking about _her_? Was… ‘Ladybug’ too late after all? She couldn’t help but think about the time she’d helped put gum on Kagami’s shoe, and he’d gone to such lengths to help her with it. Realistically, she probably should have felt jealous. But from her guilt at the memory, and the obvious concern he was suddenly having about it, she couldn’t help but feel obligated to, well, help him out.

“Listen,” she put a hand on his shoulder. “Being helpful isn’t just about “doing” something for someone. It’s about being there for them when the time is right. I’m sure this person, whoever they are, will appreciate _that_ more than anything. You just have to know when to step in.”

He gaped at her, mouth slightly parted in wonder at the sudden change in her demeanor.

She flushed under his gaze, pulling her hand back. “What? D-Did I say something weird?”

“Not at all,” He assured, before he relaxed into a smile. “Thanks, Marinette. That _does_ make me feel better. You’re a good friend.”

She smiled back, only _slightly_ guilty this time. “What can I say? I’m a natural. I mean at helping people! Not at being a friend- although I guess being a friend too, I just meant-”

And then she stopped, Adrien’s lightly amused laughter cutting her off.

“Sorry,” he said with a grin that turned just slightly teasing. “I guess I shouldn’t have said anything. C’mon, we should head back to class.”

When they returned, all the glass had been picked up, so Marinette and Adrien were able to easily return to their seats. She sighed dreamily, looking at the loose bandage over her fingertip. Alya raised her brow.

“His first bandage...” Marinette murmured. “The first one he ever put on, and it was on _me_!” She squeaked. “I’m never washing this hand again.”

Alya just rolled her eyes in amusement.

At fencing practice, Adrien was even more on top of his game than normal. He and Kagami were always pretty close in terms of combat skill, even if she did tend to win more rounds. This time, however, his competitive nature and drive to “impress” were fueling his strikes even more than usual, to the point where he beat her twice in a _row_. With her mask, he couldn’t see her face, but he could tell she was smiling from her voice. “You’re on your toes today, Adrien. Any reason I should start being wary?”

He faltered, grateful for the helmet to hide the sudden uncertainty on his face. “Well, actually I’m gonna meet someone I admire a lot soon, and… I guess I’m pretty excited about it.”

“Ladybug, right? I’m guessing you want to be able to brag to her about your skills?”

“No, no! Not like that, I swear!”

“Well,” she swished her blade and jumped into her ready stance. “I won’t be just _handing over_ those bragging rights. You’ll have to _earn_ them first.”

He smiled behind his helmet, easing into his own stance. It was times like these he was grateful to have her as a partner. And if things didn’t pan out the way he secretly hoped, then… maybe that term would come to mean a lot more.

-

This was it. The night he’d been waiting for his whole life.

Well not literally his whole life, but it sure _felt_ that way.

Adrien finished straightening his vest for the umpteenth time, and checking on his hair gel one last time, before tucking the container of camembert in his dress pants pocket.

“Geez, for something that’s “not a date”, you sure are making a lot of fuss,” Plagg complained.

“This is my _one_ chance to impress her, Plagg,” Adrien argued, finally pulling on the black tux jacket. “I gotta have everything right. Now come on, let’s get going,” he urged, opening up his suit jacket to let the kwami fly into his inner pocket.

He hurried down the stairs, already dashing for the door until Nathalie’s voice halted him.

“Wait, Adrien. Your father is not quite ready yet.”

“What?” Adrien turned to her in shock. “You mean my father is _actually_ coming tonight?”

A booming male’s voice answered him. “Is that really such a shock, Adrien?”

He didn’t say anything at first, too stunned at the sight of the man straightening out his tie as he descended the stairs.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re disappointed.”

“No, Father, far from it!” He assured quickly. “I just assumed you wouldn’t be there in person.”

“Given the importance of tonight, I figured it would be best to make an appearance. Shall we?”

“Of course!” He said brightly, falling into step beside him, and hiding the worried furrow of his brow. He just expected a tablet with a video call like usual. Did this mean he would actually stay through the whole night?

Well… it wasn’t like he and Ladybug couldn’t stay out late if needed. Things would be fine, he was sure.

They stood in front of the Bristol hotel together, standing patiently before the flashing cameras eager to get a picture of Gabriel Agreste in a rare public outing. Occasionally Adrien glanced about, looking up in the nighttime sky for any signs of her, but his eyes kept straying to the formidable, erect figure of his father.

“Is something wrong?” Gabriel finally asked.

“Not at all!” He assured quickly. “I’m just… glad to see you out, father,” Adrien smiled, averting his eyes to the ground. “It’s been so long since we’ve done _anything_ together.”

His father looked down at him, finally, and his usually stern frown softened. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he said: “Soon, my son. Soon this will all be behind us, and we’ll be a real family again.”

His smile grew, shoulders relaxing as he faced the cameras again.

And then, just when his father checked his wrist watch, he saw her, like a super powered acrobat twirling through the night. He sighed with relief, beaming as she landed before them, and straightened to stand.

“Sorry for making you wait,” she smiled apologetically.

“Not at all.” Gabriel spoke up. “After all, you are the hero of Paris. I’m sure you are quite busy.”

“Mr. Agreste!” Ladybug blinked in shock. “You mean you _actually_ came tonight?”

“Yes.” He raised his brow. “I am the who invited you, after all.”

“Oh, right, of course!” Her grin was strained, but quick, and she laughed a little nervously. “I just assumed you wouldn’t be here in _person_!”

Gabriel let his face fall. So, from what he gathered, this meant he _could_ have stayed home and no one would have thought anything of it.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, of course, what an honor!” She said quickly.

“Of course. Shall we?”

He turned to take the lead, and the doormen held open the glass doors for them. Adrien offered Ladybug his arm. She looked down at it, and her cheeks went red, before she smiled shyly, and snaked her arm around his.

The photographers went wild, crowding around the young couple with zeal. The moment they walked through the doors, the doormen closed them, leaving the photographers and reporters to see through the glass barrier.

The Epicure was inside the Bristol hotel. So they made their way through the lobby, hounded by the press and unfortunately also disturbing the other guests. But thankfully, a pair of bodyguards halted the wild paprazzi from entering the restaurant itself. Inside, the music was soft and sweet, perfectly fitting the warm colors. Ladybug couldn’t help but look with a little wide-eyed wonder at the flowered and pink curtains. Adrien couldn’t help but be a little hopeful.

“Is this your first time in a place like this?” He asked.

“Oh! Um,” she glanced away. “Well, you know, when you’re saving Paris and all, you don’t really have time to eat out a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” He relented, though couldn’t help but be a little confused. She didn’t come to here because she was “busy”? So she _was_ rich? “Well, if you need help with anything, just let me know.”

She smiled up at him. “Thanks.”

He didn’t have time to ponder however, as they approached their table. It wasn’t in the restaurant itself but on the patio. The outside dining area was set in a fine, well kept garden with round, cozy little tables. At night, there were candles and in the soft lantern lights, the ambiance was simply divine.

And gave the perfect vantage point to Rena Rouge and Carapace on opposite ends of the hotel rooftops.

“Rena Rouge to Carapace,” the fox whispered into her earpiece. “The bug and buttercup are in sight, I repeat, the bug and buttercup are in sight!”

“Carapace here,” he whispered back. “No signs of trouble yet,” He assured, watching vigilantly over the street. Then he paused, wrinkling his nose. “Why’re we calling him “buttercup” again?”

“Uh,” Rena Rouge winced, not sure she should tell her boyfriend yet just _how_ elaborate previous plans were to try to hook him up with Marinette. “Uh, beeecause they’re in the garden! And what better code for a Ladybug than a flower!”

“Oooooh, I gotcha!” He winked, even though she literally could not see him.

Adrien offered her a chair, and she released him to take her seat.

“Wait!” He said to the server, and jumped behind the seat. “Please, allow me.”

The server blinked, then looked confusedly at Mr. Agreste. He nodded his consent, and server stepped back. Adrien pulled the chair back, and Ladybug gracefully lowered herself down. Taking the folded napkin from the table, Adrien flicked his wrists to spread it, then slid it over her lap. Then stepped behind the chair to slide her back into the table.

“Thank you,” she murmured shyly, face still pink. Who knew Adrien was such a _gentlemen_.

“Not at all, milady,” he bowed with a flourish, making her giggle.

Of course, so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t see the displeased crinkle of Gabriel Agreste’s brows as he saw the rather… _familiar_ looking gesture and phrase.

But it was only for a moment, before the men went to their own seats, and let the servers do the same for them. They handed over the drink menu, a single page on a thick, texture stock with fancy calligraphy typesetting. But as she looked over the menu, she grimaced as she realized that none of these names looked even _remotely_ familiar. They were all probably super fancy, high-class drinks that she didn’t have the slightest idea of what to expect.

“You can try the drinks here.”

She looked up at Adrien smiling a little sympathetically at her.

“You don’t have to worry, we’ll be covering it,” he assured quickly.

Catching on to the general atmosphere, the older man glanced to the photographers by the door, managed a smile, and lay a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder in a comforting, “fatherly” gesture. “My son is correct. This dinner is a thank you for all your hard work. We would hate for our guest to feel uncomfortable.”

She could feel a little of her tension falling away, and she smiled a little sadly. “...That’s very kind of you, Mr. Agreste, but I’d feel guilty to have you cover that much for me.” She dejectedly handed the menu back to the server. “I’ll just have a water, please.”

“I understand,” the man relented, pulling his hand back.

Adrien pressed his lips worriedly together, before brightening. “Then, I’ll have a coke,” Adrien decided, handing his back.

“Wait, really?” She jumped excitedly. “Then, I’ll have one too!”

“...I’ll take a gingerale for myself, please.”

Adrien smiled, relieved as her smile returned. “I guess you can’t really be drinking anyway,” he said, and his tone sounded suspiciously teasing. “Least not while you’re on the job.”

“I would hardly call this a job,” she responded easily, lips curling in amusement. “But you’re right, I always have to be on my toes. What if an Akuma comes bursting through the door any minute?”

“We can take ‘em. I’ve gotten pretty good at playing bait.”

“ _That’s_ your master plan?” She said flatly, and even Gabriel looked even _less_ than amused than usual.

“Well, it’s not like I have a miraculous,” he shrugged easily, leaning back. “The best I can do is provide a distraction. If I _did_ have one though, I bet I’d be an _awesome_ superhero.”

“You as a superhero? Hah! Please. Knowing you, you would probably just run into battle without a plan.”

“And what’s wrong with that? You do the planning, I’ll do the fighting. It seems like a pretty solid system to me.”

“If by “solid” you mean “lucky” than yeah, it is pretty solid.”

“See?” He draped an arm over the back of his chair, crossing his legs. “I’d be purrfect for the team.”

“ _Ahem_.”

Both teens jumped, looking up at the man’s narrowed eyes at his son, and Adrien snapped back into proper posture. “Sorry Father!”

“Ah, not that I ever would give you the miraculous!” She said quickly, looking up to the man reassuringly. “Or ever put him in danger like that!”

“Of course not!” He agreed quickly. “It was just a joke.”

“Hmm. Well if you _do_ ever give him the miraculous, be sure to let me know,” he said easily, taking the food menu handed to him as their drinks arrived. “I would not trust any costume my son attempts to make.”

Ladybug snorted in surprise, slapping a hand over her mouth to hold her giggles, to Gabriel’s apparent confusion. Adrien gaped at him in affront.

“ _Father_!”

“What? I simply mean you never inherited the creative genes of the family. If it were left to _you,_ you might have a costume like Cat Noir’s.”

Both teens went stock-still. “Uh, but we already have a Cat Noir!” Ladybug said nervously, with Adrien nodding quickly. “W-Why would you think that?”

“He’s been obsessed with cats ever since he was a child.” He said easily, already looking at the food menu being handed to them. “Wouldn’t surprise me in the least if he desired a similar design. I’ll be caught dead before I let any son of mine roam around with a _belt_ as a _tail_.”

Adrien grimaced, raising his menu up to hide his face.

Ladybug turned thoughtful. “You know, I’ve always wondered about the bell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him _use_ it for anything. What’s it for?”

“A curious question I’ve wondered myself.” Gabriel admitted. “If you ever find out, be sure to let me know.”

“It’s just an accessory!”

Both Gabriel and Ladybug looked to him with raised brows. But he didn’t lower his menu, keeping his beet-red face hidden. “You know, to make it look interesting. I-I always thought it was cute.”

Of course, not looking at his father, he didn’t see the man’s face drop, clearly not amused at the mere idea of it. Ladybug regarded him curiously. Was it just her, or had he seemed rather… self-conscious lately? It was _so_ unlike him, and definitely not Cat Noir material.

“It _is_ cute,” she nudged his leg with her foot under the table. “Cat Noir is _pawsitively_ adorable.”

He popped up halfway over his menu to peer hopefully at her. “...Really?”

“Of course… _Adrien_ ,” she saved quickly. “My Kitty is _always_ adorable.”

‘ _ **My**_ _Kitty. I’m_ _ **her**_ _Kitty!_ ’ He could feel his ears burning, heart skipping a beat at the mere mention, but forcing his lips to stay shut so as not to say anything… incriminating. He stole a glance at her, then blinked when he noticed her curious gaze, then narrowed his eyes. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“So?”

“So, you don’t really mean it,” he decided, ducking back down.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t _not_ say it.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Does so. Ever heard of a ‘double negative’?”

“Oh, what? Are you _sulking_ , now?”

“No.”

“Adrien!”

The man’s sharp tone was enough to make _both_ of them jump. They blinked up at the man, who stared down unapprovingly at his son.

“That is no way to behave yourself. I’d have thought I raised you better than that.”

“But Father, it’s just _us_ ,” he argued weakly. He jerked his head toward the opened doors. “And it’s not like they can hear us.”

“You must always conduct yourself as if they _could_ hear you. Haven’t I taught you that by now?”

He looked up worriedly at his father for a few seconds, before he finally bowed his head in defeat. “Yes, Father.” He straightened his back, lowering his menu to a more “acceptable” level and looking down at his menu.

Gabriel closed his eyes a moment to compose himself, and then turned his attention to Ladybug. “I sincerely apologize on my son’s behalf for his behavior, Ladybug.”

“Really, there’s no need to apologize!” She said quickly. “I’m not offended or anything, we were just joking around! And, really, it’s _my_ fault for teasing him! Right, Adrien?”

But Adrien didn’t answer, heavy eyes down on his menu, much to Ladybug’s worry.

“Regardless, I know he tends to be sensitive, so I hope it does not lower your opinion of him. He tells me that you’re a fan.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I mean a little bit. Of your work, I mean!”

“I’m quite flattered. Have you decided what you’re having for your first course?”

“No, sorry! Um,” She brought up her menu again. “S-So, what do you recommend here?”

“Oh,” Adrien finally spoke up. “Please, Father, allow me.” He reached over to point to a section of the menu, and took the time to briefly explain a few options, while his father looked on in approval. She nodded, smiling and hurrying into small talk to try to move past the bizarre sudden tension in the atmosphere. Both as they waited, and then as they ate their appetizers. Eventually, of course, it turned to Gabriel’s work, and he seemed quite pleased about her knowledge of general fashion.

“Tell me, which line was your favorite?”

“Fall of ‘14!” She said without missing a beat. “Don’t get me wrong, I mean, _all_ your work is great! But that one was-”

“-An adventurous push of creative boundaries,” He finished for her, with a fond smile. “Yes, I remember it well. That truly was an inspired year for me. I’m surprised, most would say that winter of ‘15 was my finest achievement.”

“Oh, it was great, don’t get me wrong, it’s just that the pieces in ‘14 were really inventive for you. Your fabric and seam choices were reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally inspirational!” She gushed.

“I must say, Ms. Ladybug, that I never imagined Paris’ number one superhero to be such a fashionista. You truly are a woman of many talents.”

She blushed, rubbing at the back of her neck a moment. “Well, not as talented as you, of course, Mr. Agreste.”

“You flatter me.”

Adrien blinked, stunned. “You never told me you liked fashion.”

“Oh, well, it’s not like we normally have time to talk,” she said hastily.

Adrien beamed. Ladybug liked fashion? Like, actual _creation_ of fashion? He never imagine that the girl of his dreams would be _this_ perfect! He could just imagine it, her mask down, all of them at the dinner table after a hard day at work, talking about it and life together...

“...Actually, I always liked your unpublished line,” the boy finally spoke up. “There was a collection he made a few years back that never went into production. And even now I always thought it was really fun. It’s really different than anything you’ve seen on the market.”

“Ah, you mean _your_ collection.” The man realized.

“‘My’?” Adrien raised a confused brow along with Ladybug.

He looked over to Ladybug as well. “Over the years my son has proved a great source of inspiration for me and my designs. One year I noticed that he had come to enjoy brighter colors, and so I started designing a few outfits with that in mind. With my wife’s input of course.”

“ _What?_ ” Adrien gaped. “You and mother worked on it _together_? You never told me _that_!”

“There was no chance. Unfortunately the trend the last few years has been muted colors, so the clothes never went into production. Though not before you tried on a few of the samples and got a taste for them.”

“Oh!” Ladybug clapped her hands together. “What a sweet story!”

Adrien blushed, though his smile was undeniable, even as he turned his attention back to the menu.

“Yes, I supposed it is,” the older man relented, and he exhaled slowly through his nose. “Things really were different back then.”

Just then, Gabriel’s phone went off, and he checked it. “Excuse me, for a moment.”

He set down his menu and stood to take a few steps away from the table as he took a call. And Adrien, although he had secretly been wishing for this, couldn’t help the sting of disappointment.

“Don’t worry about the food,” Adrien whispered from behind his menu. “I’ve already ordered for us.”

She lowered the menu to peer over the top. “What? Why?”

“Watch.”

She did, looking raptly to Gabriel Agreste as he returned.

“I am terribly sorry, but unfortunately something has come up, so I won’t finish dining with you tonight. But please, feel free to order anything you like. It will be billed directly to me.”

“Oh, I understand,” she said hastily. “Thank you.”

He nodded to her. “Adrien, I’ll see you tomorrow, if not tonight.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, same to you!”

She watched him leave, then turned her attention back to Adrien. “I still don’t get what that has to do with-”

He pushed the menu up to her face. “Have you looked at the steaks here? They’re really something else!” He said with forced cheer, before he gave the tiniest jerk of his head toward the exit doors. As Ladybug glanced at the flashing cameras through the glass, she got it, and ducked the bottom half of her face behind the menu.

“I knew my father wouldn’t stay through the meal, so I ordered something ahead of time I could take out.”

“Take out? You’re cutting it short already?”

“If we go through the kitchens we can sneak out the employee exit and escape before they notice.”

Her jaw dropped. And then she grinned, delightedly scandalized. “Adrien _Agreste_ , are you sneaking away from your own _dinner_?”

“Not _meeee_ ,” he insisted. “Cat Noir! I saw him roaming around the back, he looked pawsitively jealous!” He defended, ignoring Ladybug’s sudden burst into giggles as he put on the dramatics. “And what could _I_ do against him? I just couldn’t stop him from stealing you away!”

“So _that’s_ what you were planning for tonight?”

“We’ll have to come back eventually,” he relented. “Otherwise pretty sure my father will kill me.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“The bathrooms are down the hall from the kitchen. There’s a vent you should be able to get to. I’ll turn the other way to check on the food, and meet you in the back.”

“Sounds good. But I guess we’ll still have to pretend to order, just to make it look good.”

“You’ve already read my mind, milady,” he grinned, giving her a wink.

So they ordered, picking something at random and giving a little wait time as they made smalltalk. After bit, Ladybug excused herself for the lady’s room. After a few minutes, Adrien made a show of checking his watch- even though he didn’t have one- and also headed for the back, though turned the opposite direction for the kitchens.

The cameras stopped flashing as the photographers waited, ignorant of the fact that their charges were climbing up the vent, and quietly checking with the staff before heading out the employee entrance respectively. Adrien darted through the alley behind the building, transforming just as Ladybug found him tying the ends of what looked like a knapsack diagonal his torso.

“Cat _Noir_?” She gasped, cupping her face in dramatic feminine shock. “I thought you couldn’t make it! What’re _you_ doing here?”

“Ha ha, cute. Now hurry up, we won’t have much time,” He insisted, pulling out his stick and holding an arm out for her.

She raised a brow and crossed her arms. “You know I could just follow you there myself.”

“Yeah, but on the off-chance someone does see us, it’s a little more believable that I “stole you away” if I’m _actually_ “stealing you away”.”

She giggled, then came in close to him, holding onto his neck. He wrapped his arm around her, and quickly extended the pole, ignorant of the happy little flush on her face as he carried her away. He polevaulted and jumped onto the roof, tucking the pole back into his belt as he scooped up her legs, and took off down the roofs.

“Where’re we going?” She asked.

“Not far. Just somewhere not everyone’s watching. Also, I’m gonna need you to close your eyes. I sort of wanted to surprise you with this,” he admitted with a wink.

She couldn’t help the thrilled little grin at the mere thought, and closed her eyes. He finally came to a stop, landing wherever it was he wanted, and set her down.

“Wait just a few minutes while I set everything up,” he warned, then darted to do just that.

He worked quickly, using a bit of what _may_ have been slightly boosted super speed to place the food and pour the drinks and light the candles and set the flowers and-

He stepped back, admiring the handiwork, before finally taking the containers, peeking over the edge of the roof, then dropping them in the general vicinity of the dumpster below. He stalked away from the edge, whistling innocently.

“Are you done yet?” She complained jokingly.

“Almost,” he assured. “Plagg, claws in.” And then he detransformed, his kwami zipping out with zeal.

“Ugh, you mean I’m stuck here watching this ooey gooey mushy stuff? Blegh, gross! I can’t believe-”

“Does tact mean nothing to you, Plagg?” Adrien complained, ignoring the sudden snort of giggles as Ladybug tried and failed to stop them. He pulled out his container of Camembert, and handed him a wedge. “Go give us some privacy.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” He took the wedge, and hid himself behind a chimney.

Adrien sighed as he put the container back, then pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. “So much for atmosphere,” he complained as he put it into the speakers. “I hope _your_ kwami’s not that obnoxious.”

“Not usually,” she joked. “Actually, Tikki’s very sweet. She’s kind, and wise, and I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“Yeah,” he smiled as well, relaxing. “Plagg’s a pain sometimes, but he means well. I don’t think I could imagine my life without him at this point.”

There was a comfortable silence, as the pair realized how oddly satisfying it was to finally have someone who understood that normally secret part of their lives.

“Um… Adrien, are you sure about this?” She finally spoke up with her doubts. “What if someone sees us? Maybe you should stay as Cat Noir.”

He winced. He had considered that, but given how he _already_ behaved around her tonight, he was afraid he might fall back into certain habits with the familiar comfort of the miraculous.

“Don’t worry, I checked from all sides. You can’t see this place from anywhere down below.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.” Adrien blinked back awake as he finally found the playlist he wanted, and a soft piano medley echoed through the night. He stepped back, taking his spot by the table. “Now, open your eyes.”

She did- and then gasped softly, lips parted in awe. “Oh, Cat, I- sorry, I mean, Adrien, this is...”

He chuckled a little. “It’s ok. It’s just us, so, whatever slips I guess.”

“I think it’s the suit,” she laughed lightly, and he joined her when he realized what she meant.

“What can I say?” He struck a few poses, that were definitely more Cat Noir material. “Black’s my color.” And then he realized what he was doing, and wanted to kick himself. “I mean-!” He straightened, cheeks pink, and pulled out the chair closest to him with an embarrassed smile. “Dinner?”

She smiled a little sympathetically as she sauntered over. But before she took her seat, she reached up to cup his cheek. “It’s ok, Cat Noir. It’s just us, so whatever slips, right?”

Her encouraging expression in the candlelight was too much for him, so he had to avert his eyes, but the tiny, shy smile showed how much the little sentiment meant to him. “Right. Thanks, Ladybug.”

A little nod of her head to let him know she understood, then she lowered herself to the seat, and let him push her chair in again.

“Dinner,” he declared, lifting the silver lid. “Is served.”

* * *

 

THERE! PROOF THAT I KNEW CAT NOIR WOULD TOTALLY USE HIS "ADRIEN" SIDE TO WOO LADYBUG IF NEEDED!

Ok its not that surprising all the Ladrien fics do this but hey after all those angsty "oh no she likes 'Adrien' she doesn't love me for ME" tropes I was so glad to see canon prove it wrong. (That silly boy.)

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So yup, just something I wrote for fun. I've been SO frustrated with all those darn teases the last few episodes I was like "you know what?! I need to have this reveal at least ONCE!" So I wrote out the first scenario I imagined when I saw the Frozer trailer. Then it kinda turned into a writing practice exercise and I went to follow the general storyline of the episode to see how it would effect certain scenes. Except the last part, cuz I just needed to let loose and have some fun with it. How'd I do, guys? Let me know! :D


End file.
